No Going Back
by Symphoniafan
Summary: Lloyd wishes things hadn’t turned out this way, but they have and there is no going back... Is there? ....There are Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lloyd wishes things hadn't turned out this way, but they have and there is no going back... Is there? ...There are Spoilers.

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you will enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**No Going Back**

**Chapter one:**

_Lloyd clung to the dwarf's thick neck as he peered back at the still body of his mother. The large tears mixed with the rain as it coursed down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. A quiet whine caused him to look down to the large green and white creature limping beside them. He looked away again, but found the bushes and trees had hidden his mother from view. _

"_Lloyd, you gotta eat something." The Dirk had just returned from burying the woman in a shallow grave next to his house. He had left the young boy at the table, along with a plate of bread and milk, but found neither touched. _

_The little boy looked up, his large brown eyes still wet with tears that threatened to fall. He bent his head and whispered, "Daddy?"_

_The dwarf shook his head sadly; "I don't know where he is lad."_

_Lloyd shifted in his chair, his small feet dangling above the floor limply. "..."_

_Dirk sighed, "I am sure he will come looking for you lad in the morning. Come now, why don't you rest while you wait for him." The dwarf attempted to sound reassuring, but his voice quivered with doubt. Luckily the boy was too young to notice. His head nodded slightly, shaking his spiky brown hair. His daddy would come in the morning, like the man said. _

It had been 14 years and now Lloyd stood looking down at the place where Kratos had just lay before being warped away with Mithos. Yuan's words raced through his head, mingling with the memory. His father.

'All this time, all these years, his father had been alive.'

Lloyd looked up at the sky, focusing on the stars over head. 'But more than that, it had been Kratos.'

"Lloyd?" The swordsman turned at the sound of his name. Colette stood a few feet back, her blue eyes looking at him sympathetically. "Are you coming inside?"

Lloyd glanced past her, and saw his friends standing near the window and door of Altessa's house. He looked back at Colette and shook his head. "No. I am going to stay out here for a little while."

Colette hesitated then nodded understandingly. "Okay. We are going to Flanoir in the morning for a doctor."

Lloyd turned around nodding. He listened until he heard the door close and then he brought out his rehaird. He needed to think.

Soon he was flying over Ozette. The small village was nothing more than scattered rubble. He changed direction. Less than an hour later, he landed on the empty field before the tower of salvation. Stepping off the rehaird, he slowly approached the foreboding tower. Its height no longer amazing, but instead cold and sinister as the truth of its purpose was clear.

He stopped at the steps, staring forlornly at the open doorway, but sighed and turned away, instead walking towards the trees. Stopping next to one he seated himself at its base and leaned his head against the rough bark.

'Everything was wrong. The fight against Mithos, the reviving of Martel, and Kratos...things shouldn't have turned out like this. This was not how he had imagined the journey would end up.'

"I wish things could go back to the way they use to be." Unknowingly, he had spoken his thoughts.

"And why would you wish that?" A strange voice caused him to look up. Standing a few feet away was a blond hair boy.

Lloyd growled, "Mithos." Instantly standing his hands went directly to his swords. "What do you want?"

"Now Lloyd there is no need for violence." His voice held the child like innocence, making the swordsman hesitate momentarily.

Mithos smiled, "Very well." He said, giving a nod.

Suddenly Lloyd heard the rasp of swords and found two swords pointed at his neck. He gritted his teeth, but slowly released his grip on his sword's hilt. "What do you want?"

Mithos chuckled, and walked closer, "You are too soft-hearted Lloyd. It was a momentary weakness for Kratos too, though it is hard to imagine it."

Lloyd flinched at the mercenary's name. Mithos smirked. "I see that you are still tender about earlier tonight."

"..." Lloyd refused to answer the angel. Mithos grinned and jerked his head. Instantly a fist struck his stomach causing Lloyd to grunt in pain and kneel down. Instantly the swords disappeared and hands grabbed his arms and dragged back, slamming him against the tree. Another pained grunt escaped the swordsman.

Lloyd looked up and saw Mithos' childlike face, creased with anger and annoyance. "I don't like playing games, Lloyd." Mithos brought his face closer, "and I don't like the one you and your little friends are playing against me. You see you are placing a large dent in my plans and I refuse to allow it to continue."

Mithos expression suddenly changed, and he smiled, "Now, I can't grant your wish, though it had been my wish for many years. You should know the past can't be changed and there is no going back to change it. However..." Lloyd glared at the crazed boy before him, "Perhaps I can help you in some other way."

Mithos snapped his fingers and a Desian appeared and handed him an object. "Now this might hurt a bit." He grinned maliciously. "You might not want to struggle."

Lloyd however ignored his words and fought against the hands that held him, but only received another blow to the stomach, and another to the side of his head. His vision swam painfully and his eyes watered. He felt his left arm yanked upwards, and tried to resist, but another blow to the head sent his senses reeling again.

"All right, Lloyd, it's finished; though it may take a few days to actually start working." Mithos laughed maniacally. Then it disappeared altogether. The hands, which held him, released their grasp and he fell to his hands and knees.

"Dammit, Mithos." He paused and breathed deeply for a moment trying to clear his head, but suddenly his left hand burned, as if being stung multiple times and the pain coursed up his arm and through his entire body. Lloyd clenched his teeth as he struggled against the pain. Then pain suddenly vanished, leaving a numbing sensation in its place.

The swordsman attempted to brace himself to rise from the ground, but he was too weak and nearly collapsed altogether.

He felt dizzy and nauseous suddenly, and broke out in cold sweat as the heat slowly returned, and vanished again.

It repeated nearly three more times before it finally stopped. Lloyd's breathing was laboured as he slowly managed to rise from the ground. Sweat ran down his brow from the extreme exertions his body underwent. He staggered and made his way slowly towards his rehaird he had left out.

He reached the machine and leaned against it heavily as he caught his breath. "Mithos, you bastard!" He tried to shout at the tower that stood before him, but his voice was hoarse and the insult came out as a whisper.

He sighed, straightening when his head suddenly seemed to explode with pain and heat again. He screamed and clutched his head, in anguish. "Dad!"

Then everything went black.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia

**Chapter two:**

"Colette, are you coming?" Genis' question caused her to turn around.

"But... what about Lloyd? We can't leave without him." She looked back at where she had seen him the night before.

Raine came up beside her, "I know. But Altessa won't last unless we can get him a doctor. My healing spells are ineffective. Did you tell Lloyd we were going?"

Colette nodded, "He said he wanted to stay out for awhile longer. He seemed kinda sad." Her hands involuntarily clasped together as if in prayer. "I think it was about Kratos... and what happened last night."

Raine frowned and sighed, "I am sure you are right. But we need to get to Flanior, and if Lloyd comes back he knows where to find us." She reassured the blond angel with a smile.

Colette smiled back, though a little reluctantly. "Okay..." She took one last look before

following the Professor to the rehairds.

Lloyd groaned. Opening his eyes, he tried to focus them as his vision blurred.

'Where am I?' he thought. Then he remembered arriving at the Tower of Salvation where Mithos and the Desians attacked him.

He swore, but found his mouth and throat dry and sore, as if he had swallowed cotton and his voice was barely a whisper. Absently he rubbed his necked, when he realized that it was morning and the sun was well into the sky. They were supposed to be heading to Flanior to find a doctor.

Lloyd struggled from his uncomfortable position. When he had blackened out he had fallen next to the rehaird, half-slumped against the machine. His body protested against his joints' stiffness, but he ignored them.

'Okay, the guys probably already headed to Flanoir since Altessa is in critical condition. Colette already told me where they were going so they will assume I will head there too.' Lloyd thought logically.

With that in mind he quickly, but stiffly, got on the rehaird and took off. As he was flying his thoughts went back to the previous night. 'What did Mithos mean by granting my wish?' It was a strange that the Cruxis leader would say something like that.

Suddenly Lloyd's hand began to itch, a slight burning irritation. He flexed his fingers irritably, seeing as he couldn't lose his grip on the fast moving machine beneath him. Then as suddenly as it appeared it vanished.

Lloyd was still puzzlingly over what Mithos had said, when he caught sight of the snowy island in the distance. The sun was now at the right angle allowing its rays to shine down upon the snow, only to be reflected back like a million sparkling diamonds. Lloyd smiled at the sight.

He quickly landed outside the city, quickly storing the rehaird into his wing-pack and hurried in through the gates. He paused momentarily, before darting through the people and jogged down the street to the right. He figured he might as well check to see if they were still at the doctor's before heading to the inn.

"Very well, then I will take you four to accompanying me." The doctor pointed to Raine, Regal, Presea, and Zelos. At that moment, the door opened. Everyone looked over to see Lloyd approach panting slightly. "Sorry I'm late." He said, shutting the door.

Colette looked relieved, and smiled, "Oh, Lloyd! I am so glad you are okay!"

Raine however frowned, "Yes. But perhaps you should elaborate what happened after we return."

Lloyd nodded, and watched warily as the professor left with the others. He turned to find himself looking at Genis, Sheena and Colette. "Hey..." feeling uncomfortable with their gazes on him he quickly changed the topic that Raine had left hanging in the air, "...so while we wait for the others, why don't we go get some supplies and just hang out for a bit?"

Colette bobbed her head "Yeah! We could go see that little shop that sells charms. I saw them last time we were here." She was looking at Lloyd as she talked but it was Sheena who grabbed her hand.

"I saw those too. I will go with you Colette. Lloyd you and Genis can handle the supplies and catch up with us, okay?"

They nodded and watched them leave. As soon as the door was shut, Genis turned on Lloyd. "Okay, why were you so late? Did you fall asleep or something?"

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess you could say that." He saw the unconvinced look from the half-elf, and sighed, "I just lost track of time, okay. Come on let's go get supplies and then find the girls." He quickly moved, not allowing Genis to ask any further questions.

'It is probably better if they don't know about what happened. It will just make them worry.' he decided.

The two friends quickly recovered some gels and food that they needed and made their way to the charm shop near the church. They were surprised to see the two girls kneeling in the snow packing a snowman. As they approached they were suddenly bombarded by tightly pack snowballs.

It wasn't long before an all out war broke out, snow flying back and forth across to street, sometimes even hitting a pass-byer.

After a while the four friends were collapsed breathlessly against one another, laughing. "Did you see that woman's face when Colette's snowball struck her? Colette ran up to her and started to apologize but instead tripped and knocked her into the snow bank."

Colette blushed as Genis related the scene. "I think we should head back now, it is getting late." The chosen indicated the quickly darkening sky above them. Little had they realized they had been out for hours.

Lloyd nodded, and stood up, holding out his hand to the young mage. "Here let me help you up."

Genis grinned and took his hand, pulling himself from the snow covered ground. "Thanks Lloyd... Hey what's the matter with your exsphere?"

Lloyd glanced at his hand his eyes widened. His exsphere was no longer the deep, blue, instead was a swirling mix of black and green. But not only that, his crest crest was different too. "What the...?"

The exsphere now was embedded in a black crest. It was raised higher off his hand than normal and its shape was more rectangular, but the strangest part of all was there were small claw like extensions protruding from every side of the crest, curving down and piercing into his hand.

Lloyd stared at it dumbfounded; "I don't know, perhaps it was from all the fooling around we did just now?" It was a poor excuse he knew, but he wasn't totally sure what did happen to it. Though he had a pretty good idea.

Genis looked thoughtful, "Has it ever happened before..." before he could finish the girls yelled at them to hurry up.

Lloyd quickly yawned, attempting to distract Genis from further questioning, "I have no idea, but... hey do you want to race back to the inn?"

Genis immediately perked from the offer, "Yeah, but I get a head start."

Lloyd currently was sitting on his bed staring at the strange key crest on his hand. Raine and the others hadn't returned yet, so the four decided that they might as well get some sleep.

"Mithos must have done this, but why?" Lloyd was still trying to muddle through the puzzle when he heard his name being called from outside. "Who was that?"

Recalling what happened outside the Tower, he opened the door cautiously. He glanced around, but the streets we still and empty; though he saw footprints in the ground leading towards the Church. He followed them warily, his hand always hovering over the hilts of his swords. He was going to be caught again.

He made it to the balcony in front of the church and stopped as he noticed the footsteps disappeared. "Strange..."

Suddenly his hand began to itch again, except more severely, causing him to clench his teeth against the pain. "Lloyd?"

No sooner were the words out, did he pull out his sword and swing around. Shock spread across his face as he realized he had Kratos at sword point. It was almost like deja vu. He quickly lowered his sword and gasped, "Kratos... what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you are all right?" Looking the boy over.

Lloyd sheathed his swords, his left hand shaking slightly as the burning feeling still hadn't left yet.

"Thanks... For earlier I mean." Lloyd said looking at his father.

Kratos nodded, but frowned, "What is wrong with your hand?" Lloyd looked down and noticed it was twitching violently. "Well?"

Lloyd bit his lip, reluctant whether to tell him the truth or not. He decided to tell the truth. "I don't really know. After the fight at Altessa's I head off to be alone... I needed to think. Anyway, I ended up at the Tower when Mithos appeared with some Desians. They surrounded me and I think he put this thing on my hand." He held his hand up showing Kratos the strange key crest. "And well I got knocked unconscious. I didn't realize this thing was on me until a few hours ago."

Kratos stared at the key crest, reaching out he touched it, but only to have Lloyd hiss, "That hurts."

The mercenary lowered his hand, not taking his eyes off the black key crest. "Has anything happened since then?"

Lloyd shook his head, "Only that it itches at moments and feels like it is burning."

Kratos shook his head; "I don't know what it is, though I will find out." The seraph turned and walked but stopped. "Oh and Lloyd."

"Yeah?" The swordsman asked.

"I am sorry." Before Lloyd could reply, Kratos disappeared into the shadows, leaving him alone on the balcony.

Lloyd stood there for a few minutes. His thoughts whirling around everything that had happened in the last few days, when he suddenly yawned, feeling strangely exhausted. "Wow, I wasn't that tired a second ago." He paused as another yawn broke out. "I guess everything is catching up with me. I better head back."

He made his way back to the inn, though barely. He collapsed on his bed and instantly fell asleep. Everything went silent in the city, as sleep claimed the last of the persons in it. However, a strange glow appeared from one of the windows in the inn. It was dim, almost a dark green haze, but it went unnoticed by the sleeping swordsman, and it slowly extinguished as his hand slid beneath the pillow.

**A little longer than I thought, but not too long. **

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter three:**

Lloyd groaned as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Lloyd. Lloyd Irving, wake up!" The Professor's loud voice penetrated through the closed door of his room. A few moments of silence passed and Lloyd started to drift off again, but not before a series of knocks rang against the door. "And I mean now!"

"All right!" Lloyd called from beneath the covers, sighing gratefully as he heard footsteps disappearing down the hall. He yanked the heavy blanket from over his head and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I hate mornings."

Suddenly his head shot up, 'Wait! If that was the professor that means that they were back with news of Altessa.'

The swordsman stumbled from the bed only to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Cursing the sheets that tangled his feet, he finally wiggled out and ran to the door, quickly slipping on his boots and hurried down the stairs to the common room.

"...So anyway, the doctor said he would stay until Altessa recovered." Raine finished as Lloyd clumped down the stairs.

"So he is okay then?" He smiled as Raine nodded. "That's good."

Colette nodded, "Yes. I am so happy that he is going to be okay." She clasped her hands again. She then turned to Lloyd. She had a strange look on her face, but quickly smiled, "So how did you sleep?"

He shrugged, "Fine. I was pretty wiped so..."

Raine frowned, "That reminds me... would you care to relate why you didn't return the other night?"

"Umm... well..." Lloyd stumbled over the words.

"He fell asleep." Genis piped up next to him, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah...yeah that was it!"

Raine narrowed her eyes at him, but let the subject drop, mumbling something about 'incompetence'. She then straightened and turned to the others again, "Anyway, I think we need to discuss on where we go from here. Remember what Yuan said about Origin's seal and the eternal sword. I think we need to locate Kratos and get him to explain the situation more."

Lloyd shifted slightly, strangely his boots felt looser and heavier than usual, but he immediately put that out of his mind. Instead he started thinking about Kratos and what releasing the seal would mean. Just then he heard his name being called again, "Sorry, what was that?"

Colette smiled, and repeated her question, "What happened to your other glove?"

Lloyd looked at her strangely, but then noticed that his right hand was indeed gloveless. He scratched his head. "It must have fallen off when I was sleeping." 'Although it had never happened before'. "Give me a sec while I go get it."

Colette nodded happily, and walked over to the others.

Lloyd dashed up the stairs, stumbling as his boots started slipping off his foot. He entered his room and began rummaging around the sheets until he finally retrieved his glove and slid it on to his hand. He frowned. 'Strange, why does it feel so loose?' he flexed his hand, but the glove still felt uncomfortable. He looked at his other hand, only to gasp in shock. "It's changed colour again!"

The exsphere was no longer the hazy green colour, instead it had deepened into a dark red. He stared at the exsphere warily again, and then studied the crest. It appeared that the claw like protrusions had sunk deeper into his skin. He fingered it tentatively but winced at the sharp pain. It felt like he was jabbing his own skin with something sharp instead of touching the crest.

He wanted this thing off his hand, but every time he touched it a jolt of pain would shoot through his arm. He tried taking off his glove but found the crest's claws piercing it, thus pinning it on to his hand. "Dammit! What the hell is this thing?"

'Whatever this thing is, it needs to come off.' Lloyd looked at the door. He could faintly hear his friends talking below. Taking a deep breath he let his hand hover over the crest then quickly grasped its edges.

Colette glanced up distractedly. The others were ready to go, and they merely were waiting on Lloyd. She sighed, he had been acting weird, but she figured it was still shock from the night before. She frowned; something else had bothered her too. When she saw Lloyd come down the stairs, he looked...different. He looked younger...she didn't know how else to explain.

She shook her head. It was probably just because he had a goodnight sleep. People always say you look younger after a good sleep.

Suddenly a scream rang down from upstairs. "Lloyd!" Colette's shout caught the other's attention.

The group hurried up the stairs, and the professor quickly opened the door to Lloyd's room. "Lloyd!" The Professor ran to the swordsman on the ground.

He was on his knees bent over. His left hand stretched out on the ground in front of him exposing the exsphere and key crest. The dark red gem was now flared to a bright angry red.

Raine stared at the strange gem for a moment, but instantly started talking to the swordsman. "Lloyd, are you all right? What happened?"

Lloyd slowly raised his head. His face was ashen, a pale grey complexion, and his eyes were wide and fearful. "It hurt so much." His voice barely came above a whisper, and only Raine heard it.

"What hurts?" Her voice was low, but persistent, because she noticed Lloyd swaying, and feared he would faint. "What happened?"

Lloyd's voice shuddered with an effort to speak. "The key crest. I tried to take it off." He managed to get the last words out before collapsing against Raine.

The Professor looked up and saw the worried faces of their comrades and reassured them, "He just fainted." Though her voice was calm, her heart pounding violently as she lowered the unconscious boy to the floor.

It was Regal who broke her from her thoughts. "Did he tell you what happened?"

Raine stared blankly at him for a moment, before shaking her head, "What... Oh yes. He said it was his key crest. That he tried to take it off." She remembered the unusual colour of his exsphere and grabbed his hand to examine it. "This is most extraordinary!"

The others approached quickly to see it. Regal was the one to speak; "I have never seen an exsphere like that before, nor that type of key crest."

Raine nodded. "Neither have I." She pointed to the claws on the edge, "Look! It has attached itself to his hand through his glove. No wonder it hurt him to try and take it off."

Sheena interrupted. "What are we going to do? Obviously that crest is unnatural, I didn't realize he had it. I wonder when he got it."

Genis suddenly remembered that he had seen it before. "He had it last night!" The others looked at him, "I...I saw it after our snowball fight. We had been together all day so he had to have gotten before coming to Flanoir!"

Raine frowned, "And I don't remember seeing it when we were at Altessa's..."

Colette suddenly put up her hand, "Oh! Perhaps he got it after he left Altessa's that night."

Regal nodded, "That seems most logical. But where... or who could he have gotten it from I wonder."

Zelos scoffed, "I don't know, but why don't we just wait until our bud wakes up so he can tell us, rather than continue speculating. Hey! Ow! What was that for?"

Sheena glared at him, "You could try being a little less selfish, and a little more concerned."

Zelos smiled, and ducked behind Presea before saying; "I save my concern for my lovely hunnies! Uh-oh!" He took off out the door as Sheena darted after him. The others shook their heads as they heard a loud smack and a then a series of thumps as the redheaded Chosen fell down the stairs. Though muffled, they managed to hear an "I'm okay" from the lower floor.

Regal said, "I have to agree with the Chosen, however. Let's us wait until Lloyd awakes." Kneeling, he scooped up the swordsman easily, even with his cuffed hands and laid him on the dishevelled bed. "We should have someone watch over him until he wakes."

Colette stepped forward, hands clasped, "I will."

Raine nodded. "Meanwhile the rest of us can try to figure out what we are going to do about the Eternal Sword. Once Lloyd awakes he can tells us where he came across this key crest." Though she didn't say, she had an unsettling feeling that she knew who it was.

As the others filed silently out of the room, the blond angel grabbed a near by chair and brought it close to the bed. Lloyd's exsphere by now had lost its inflammatory appearance, and now settled down to a reddish-orange and his face had regained its original complexion.

Colette stared down at the swordsman and sighed sadly. "Lloyd, what happened to you?" She glanced over her shoulder at the door, then slowly brushed a strand of hair that had fallen across his face. She blushed furiously as he shifted and mumbled something inaudible, even for her angelic hearing, and she quickly pulled back her hand and looked away hurriedly should he wake.

After a few minutes she looked back and smiled. 'He looks so cute when he is sleeping.' His hair hung limply over his small face, and his skin looked so smooth and unblemished. To her he looked more like Genis' age than a 17 year-old. One of his sleeves had stretched and hid his hand from sight, though his fingers were outlined through the fabric he clutched...

"Wait!" Colette suddenly stood up and the chair fell backwards to the floor with a resounding thud.

The noise startled the swordsman, and Lloyd sprang up from the bed, "I'm awake. I'm awake! Don't hurt me!" His hands were held up defensively in front of his face.

Colette stared at him, and Lloyd finally realized that he wasn't going to be hit. He lowered his hands to find a blond girl staring at him next to a knocked over chair. "Hey! Who are you?"

Colette started at that, "Lloyd? It's me Colette." She took a step forward.

Lloyd looked at her, than slapped his head with his sleeved covered hand. "Oh, right sorry. I kinda blanked there for a moment."

He glanced around and asked. "Umm? So what happened exactly? Did I faint, or something?"

Colette still wide-eyed nodded, speaking hesitantly, "Yeah, we heard you scream and then found you on the floor."

Lloyd frowned, "Yeah now I remember." He rubbed the back of his neck then noticed that his shirtsleeve was covering his hand. "What the...?"

"Lloyd? The Professor wanted to talk to you." Colette attempted to distract Lloyd.

"What the hell is going on?" Lloyd's voice had now risen to a state of near panic.

Colette heard movement on the stairs, praying it was the others. She watched as Lloyd scrambled off the bed, tripping on his now baggy pants, and half ran, half crawled to the mirror. "Holy Martel!"

By now the others had reached the room, having heard the shout and now saw stunned Lloyd looking at himself in a full size mirror. They were speechless as the swordsman turned around and stared at them wide-eyed and flushed.

Colette stood to one side looking anxiously at her friend, "Umm...Professor? I think something has happened to Lloyd."

Raine glanced from the Lloyd, to Colette then back to Lloyd. Instead of the 5'8'' teenager the knew, a 4'10'' boy stood across from them, his hands hidden beneath the long sleeves of his red shirt, and the ends of his pants, baggy and loose, tucked into his boots. If the situation hadn't been so serious, it would have been comical.

"Lloyd, where did you get the key crest?" Raine's voice was urgent and not at all comforting.

Lloyd barely contained his rage, "KEY CREST! I look like this and you worry about my key crest?!" His smaller face contorted angrily.

Raine folded her arms. "Tell me where you got it?" Her tone remained the same.

Lloyd threw up his arms, at least attempted to, but the shirtsleeves flipped up instead. "I think I got it at the Tower of Salvation when I got attacked by Mith... Oh Martel!"

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the wonderful Reviews, I am going to keep updating!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter four:**

The others stared speechless at the now apparent 'twelve year old' Lloyd who was staring unseeing at the floor a few feet in front of him. It was Raine who broke the awkward silence in the room. "Did you say Mithos did this? How?"

Lloyd snapped out of his momentary trance. "You could say he ambushed me." The Professor looked indifferently at his so he continued. "I went to the Tower of Salvation. I needed to think of... stuff, and that is when he appeared with his Desian buddies."

Lloyd paused, trying to organize his thoughts, but he found his concentration slipping.

_A sudden image, of Iselia loomed in front of his vision. Three figures stood around the outside of the schoolhouse. One was a twelve-year-old spiky brown haired boy talking to a blond eleven-year old girl and seven-year-old white haired elf. They were laughing and talking as the other kids made their way home._

"Lloyd?" Raine's voice snapped Lloyd back to the present.

"Professor what is happening to me?" Lloyd sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. "What is this thing doing to me?"

Raine didn't know what to say and she looked helplessly at the others. "I don't know Lloyd."

Zelos stepped forward, "Well; it is kinda obvious isn't it? That black key crest is like sapping his years or something, if that is even possible. Hey! Ow! Sheena!"

"You deserved it." The Summoner grumbled though her teeth.

The younger Lloyd frowned, "Okay. But I still want this thing off. And like hell am I trying to pull it off again."

Presea spoke up, "Perhaps Kratos would know something of its characteristics?"

Lloyd began to rub the back of his neck, "Umm..."

"I am afraid I have no knowledge of it." The voice made everyone turn quickly to the door to see the seraph. "I searched the Sybak and Meltokio libraries, but found no recollection of the origin or qualities of the key crest."

Kratos stepped forward, through the door and stopped as the younger Lloyd came in to view.

Lloyd shifted uneasily at his unwavering stare, "What?"

The seraph shook his head and continued, "The libraries on Derris Kharlan have been rendered off limits to all except Yggdrasil since the attack at Altessa's. He no longer trusts anyone."

Zelos perked up, though staying clear of Sheena's deathly glare. "Well since his two closest buddies have literally betrayed him, it makes sense." He ducked as Sheena lifted her hand threateningly, causing Zelos to duck back down behind Presea who had become his unofficial bodyguard.

Kratos sighed and nodded. "Yes, that is the case. It was only by chance that I was able to leave the city."

Raine quickly cut in, "So is there a chance that there is a book concerning this dilemma upon Derris Kharlan?"

Kratos nodded, "Yes, I believe so. Though it will not be possible to reach the comet without the Eternal Sword."

As he said the last part he looked at Lloyd, who quickly looked away. Turning back to Raine he asked, "I assume Yuan explained the consequences." Seeing them nod, he continued. "Good that means that it saves me the time. Go to Heimdall and talk to the elder. He will tell where to go from there."

Kratos turned to go, but Lloyd called out, his voice much higher as it adjusted to new age. "What?! You can't expect us to allow you to kill yourself! There has to be another way!"

Kratos never slowed, but called over his shoulder, "Go to Heimdall." Then he was gone.

It was silent for a moment, when suddenly Lloyd exploded, "What the hell is he going to gain from doing this!? He can't... I won't let him do this!"

"Lloyd, shouting won't help this situation, nor will it make Kratos change his mind. I vote that we do as he says and try to think of an alternative on the way there."

Lloyd looked at her, the flush angry red fading from his face. "All right."

Genis, had been quiet the entire time but couldn't keep it up any longer. "Hey, you know now you are nearly my height and your voice sounds more like mine too."

Lloyd's eye twitched slightly, but he withheld from attacking the boy. He had to smile however as Raine smacked him across the back of the head, yelling at him for being inconsiderate.

She then turned back to him. "But Genis is right. You are going to have to find some new clothes to wear."

Lloyd tugged at the new clothes they had found for him. The store of course didn't have red. Instead he had been given a black pants, and a dark blue shirt and jacket. He grimaced at the dark colors and sighed as buckled on his swords. He didn't admit it but they were growing heavier and more uncomfortable.

He watched as his old clothes were packed away. If anything he was not going to sell his old clothes. The only problem was that he still had his glove stuck on his hand. Ironically, it seemed to 'shrink' along with his hand, however it left him the problem of having only one glove. Colette solved it by giving him a slightly larger pair of black gloves. Yes more black.

The left the city and quickly got on the rehairds, though Lloyd paused and Colette stopped, "What's wrong Lloyd?"

"How do these things run again? I can't... remember?"

Colette gave him a funny look, but quickly shrugged it off with a smile. "It is easy. You just press the ignition and gently squeeze the handles to pick up speed."

Lloyd blinked a few times, "Oh right."

"No problem."

Lloyd quickly got on the machine; shaking his head, 'How did I just forget that? I have been flying these things this entire journey.' Lloyd gently squeezed the handles and followed his friends as they flew through the sky.

'And why did I not recognize Colette when I woke up this morning? No wait it wasn't that I didn't recognize her, she just looked different...older.'

"_Come on Lloyd! Show me your new swords that Dirk gave you." Colette stood before the before him, hands clasped behind her back as she rocked on the heels of her feet. She was small, and her hair was only down to the middle of her back. She wore white boots and small pale blue dress, which made her blue eyes even brighter on her small dainty face._

Lloyd blinked quickly, "What was that?" 'That happened nearly five years ago...no wait Dirk gave me my swords three days ago and I came to show Colette, but...'

Lloyd looked around and suddenly balked as he realized his grip on the rehaird had loosened. He shook his head quickly. "Focus... I am not twelve; I am seventeen and have been changed by this key crest Mithos placed on my exsphere. I am travelling with my friends to Heimdall to meet Kratos.'

Satisfied that he was older Lloyd again and not a twelve-year-old, he noticed that the others were landing.

"Why are we stopping?" Lloyd asked as he slid of his rehaird.

Raine pointed to the sun that was dipping already behind the horizon. "It will be dark in less than an hour. We are still a ways off from Heimdall and I think it would be best if we camp for the night and continue at dawn."

Lloyd nodded, "Okay." He suddenly felt extremely tired, and a yawned loudly. "Whoa! I guess I am tired."

Zelos looked at him weirdly, "How could you be tired, you slept all night, then fainted and slept for another hour."

Presea cut him off. "Fainting is not the same as sleeping, Zelos. In fact it takes an even greater toll on the body physically and makes you even more exhausted."

"Really?"

Lloyd tuned them out and walked away from the group and sat down, taking of the black glove covering his exsphere. He sighed as he saw the colour had now changed to a brighter orange. "Why does it keep doing that?"

As he watched it, it seemed to illuminate gradually, growing even brighter. As is brightened he felt himself grow more tired. His eyelids began to droop, until he finally felt himself lean and collapse on the ground, instantly falling asleep. His one arm was tucked beneath him, hiding the exsphere from view.

Raine noticed that he was missing and quickly scanned the area until she saw him lying down. She hurried over only to find him sleeping, his breathing regular and even. She grabbed a blanket and covered him then returned to group as Genis and Regal began cooking the evening meal.

Night had fallen and the fire now cast friendly orange glow upon its surroundings. The group was silent and talked quietly about what was going to happen. Every now a then they glanced at the sleeping swordsman sympathetically knowing what he faced in the elven forest.

Colette sat silently staring at Lloyd when she turned to Genis, "Umm... could you make a plate for Lloyd? If he wakes up in the middle of the night, he may be hungry."

He handed her a plate, which she quickly took and hurried over to Lloyd. She placed it next to him, though far enough he wouldn't spill it should he move in his sleep. The blond angel smiled and nodded and walked back to the group, quietly calling over her shoulder, "Good night Lloyd."

"_I wish things could go back to the way they use to be..." _

L_loyd glared as Mithos approached him, pulling against the restraining hands that held him against the tree. _

"_I can't grant your wish... however; perhaps I can help you in some other way."_

"...the way they use to be..." Lloyd mumbled quietly in his sleep. A dulled but still visible orange glow leaked out from beneath the sleeping swordsman, unnoticed by the others as they sat around the fire.

"_Happy Birthday Lloyd!" Colette, Genis and Dirk stood smiling as Lloyd blew out the candles. Colette happily clapped her hands; "You got all the candles in one breath." _

_Lloyd smiled; "It wasn't that hard, Colette."_

_Genis sat down next to him, "So Lloyd how does it feel being eight now? Any different?" _

_Lloyd shook his head, "No not that I can tell. Come on let's have some cake!"_

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I have to say that I am really happy that people are enjoying this story

**I have to say that I am really happy that people are enjoying this story. It makes writing it worthwhile. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter five:**

It was an hour before dawn, and the sky was lit up with an array of oranges, reds, and purples. It seemed to stretch across the skyline like a painted portrait. Though, the beauty of the morning was lost as the group stood in a half circle around a certain sleeping swordsman.

"How did we not notice anything, we were here the entire time?"

"Perhaps it occurred after we all fell asleep, Genis."

"What do we do? Do we wake bud and tell him?"

Lloyd heard the voices faintly but was still half way between awake and dreaming. He was dreaming that he was seven again, and Dirk promised to carve him a wooden sword.

_"What do ya mean you want two?" Dirk was eyeing a piece of tree that he was going to use to carve the sword for Lloyd. He had turned seven the other day and had asked if he could make him one. _

_"Well, one sword would be strong, but two swords would be twice as strong." Lloyd smiled, swinging his feet from the chair he was sitting on._

_Dirk raised an eyebrow at the boy's logic, but didn't say anything about it, instead nodded, "All right if that is what you want."_

"Are you sure that we should wake him?"

"Take what to well?" Lloyd pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes groggily. "What are you guys talking about?" Lloyd suddenly slapped a hand to his mouth. The others were looking at him wide-eyed. 'Since when did my voice get that high?' he practically yelled in his head.

"What the hell?" he cursed, his voice high and squeaky like a little kid. "Don't tell me?"

Raine stepped forward and knelt down next to the exasperated Lloyd. "Lloyd, your body changed again sometime last night."

Lloyd looked down, and sure enough, his clothes were once again loose and baggy. "I guess we should have picked up more clothes."

The others stared at him. Zelos ventured forward warily, "Umm... Lloyd you are going to freak out. I mean you look like a freaking seven year old."

Lloyd nodded absently, but narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him, "Umm... okay, but do I know you?"

Silence covered the campsite. It was even as if all the birds and insects had ceased their sounds, and waited in the silence.

Lloyd frowned, and pointed to Raine, Genis, and Colette, "You guys, look familiar, just older. But who are they?" he indicated to the Tethealla half of the group.

Regal broke the silence, "Perhaps because of the sudden changes to body, have also had an affect on his memory."

Raine nodded, "That could be possible."

"Umm… what are you talking about?" Lloyd tilted his head to the side, "Where are we exactly?"

Colette knelt down, next to him, "Lloyd? Don't you remember? We are going to Heimdall."

Lloyd jolted slightly.

_"Go_ _to Heimdall and talk to the elder. He will tell where to go from there_._"_

_"What?! You can't expect us to allow you to kill yourself! There has to be another way!"_

_'I am seventeen and have been changed by this key crest Mithos placed on my exsphere. I am traveling with my friends to Heimdall to meet Kratos.'_

"Wait! Oh, Martel!" Lloyd's head snapped up, as he suddenly recalled everything that had happened.

_"I wish things could go back to the way they use to be."_

_"You should know the past can't be changed and there is no going back to change it. However..." Lloyd glared at the crazed boy before him, "Perhaps I can help you in some other way."_

"What is it Lloyd?" Colette looked anxiously at her now, considerably younger friend.

"It happened again didn't it? I am even younger now aren't I?" Lloyd didn't look at them, but kept his head down.

"Yes, Lloyd." It was Raine, "I assume you are around seven or eight now. Do you remember everything now?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. You guys didn't look familiar for some reason."

Nobody said anything for a while. Lloyd got up, when the group had landed they had camped near a small stream, and he slowly made his way there. He knelt down and looked sadly at his reflection.

Instead of the tall, muscular seventeen year old that he was suppose to be, he saw himself as he appeared ten years ago. His hair had gotten reasonably shorter, more natural for his smaller face. It was as if he was staring at a ghost.

His ears had gotten smaller, more round and closer to his head, nearly hidden beneath his hair. His nose was much shorter too, not to mention his rounded chin. He looked at his little hands, his fingers small and short.

It wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening, yet it was. Kratos had mentioned a possibility of a book at Derris-Kharlan that would allow them to remove the key crest. But would removing it actually change him back, or would he be stuck like this? Stuck living his life over again.

_"I wish things could go back to the way they use to be."_

That was not what he meant. Was it? Did he actually want to live his life over again?

"NO! I only wanted things to turn out differently."

"Lloyd?" he whirled around, but slipped on the bank and fell backwards into the stream.

"Whoa!"

"Oh! I am sorry. Are you okay?" pushing his dripping hair out of his eyes, he saw Colette trying to help him out of the water. But at that moment, her klutzy behavior kicked in and she stumbled into the stream too, splashing Lloyd again.

"Oh dear. I did it again."

Lloyd didn't know why but he laughed, though it sounded strange in his ears, as if it belonged to someone else. Another flashback appeared,

_"Colette, why are you always falling into the water? You will get wet." Genis stood on the bank watching as Lloyd helped the blond hair chosen out of the water. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_Suddenly her feet slipped out from beneath her, and she tumbled back into the water, dragging Lloyd, who was still grasping her hand, along with her. _

He suddenly realized that he was still sitting in the water, and quickly stood up, allowing Colette to help him out.

"It is alright. I was thinking. What did you need?" Lloyd tried wringing the water out of his shirt.

"The Professor asked me to get you, we need to get going." She smiled sadly, "We are going to help you Lloyd. Just like you helped me."

Lloyd smiled, though it was forced, "Yeah, I know."

Still dripping, the two hurried back to the others and quickly ate the quick meal Genis whipped up while Lloyd had been by the stream. Lloyd, having not eaten for nearly an entire day was famished, but found the small meal unusually filling.

'I guess I can't eat as much either.' He thought sadly.

The quickly got on the rehairds, but unfortunately Lloyd found his legs and arms a little too short to properly operate the machine. "Umm… guys a little help?"

Lloyd began to pout but quickly slapped himself mentally for doing something childish like that. But, why of all people did they allow Zelos to take him?

"So bud? I guess you remember me then?"

"Yeah, I do." Lloyd said, though inwardly he thought, 'Maybe I should have pretended I didn't.'

Zelos smiled, though Lloyd couldn't see it as he was seated behind the Chosen. "You know, your old man is pretty selfish you know?"

Lloyd didn't reply, but that didn't fizz on the Chosen, "Yeah, I mean, pretty much commanding you to come to Heimdall and all, then ignoring your question about another way. It is…"

Lloyd tuned him out, though the words had already stung him. Was Kratos still going to kill himself? Lloyd wasn't sure if he could watch him do it.

'I won't let him! I will find another way.'

Zelos finally stopped talking once he realized that Lloyd wasn't paying attention, and it became quiet, except for the wind howling around them as they flew through the air.

Lloyd was trying to think of a way for Kratos to live yet still get to Derris-Kharlan, when Zelos elbowed him gently.

"We are there, bud!"

Lloyd looked down and sure enough the Ymir forest peered out from the mist they flew through.

Raine led the way into the forest. Immediately the smell of leaves and wet vegetation hit the group. The large trees rose high above them. To Lloyd they seemed nearly twice as large as he remembered.

The Professor had been trying to avoid encountering enemies for Lloyd's sake, so the trip in was pretty quiet. They were nearly at the village's entrance when Genis cried out in warning.

Lloyd turned quickly in the direction Genis pointed, and saw a group of wild boar charging towards them. Instinctively he started to unsheathe his swords he found he couldn't hold the heavy weapon in one hand. The others immediately formed a barrier between the monsters and Lloyd. Genis and Raine had stayed back to heal and use magic.

Lloyd grasped one of his swords in both hands awkwardly, cursing his weak body, when he heard another snort. Whirling around, he saw a third boar charging straight at the Sage siblings, who hadn't realized the danger.

Lloyd lifted his sword and half ran, half stumbled to them, yelling out in warning, not even noticing that his exsphere was glowing white. He hefted his weapon and swung with all his strength, striking the boar across the side of the head, causing it to veer off to the right barely missing Genis.

Lloyd caught himself from falling as the momentum of the swing unbalanced him. He righted himself then, once again hurried forward and slashed at the animal, this time catching it on the leg. It bellowed it pain and swung its head angrily, catching Lloyd and throwing him through the air.

"Lloyd!", he wasn't sure who called him, but it was probably Raine.

He felt himself collide with a tree branch and dropped heavily to the bridge beneath him. He pushed himself up and noticed that he had dropped his sword when the boar struck him. He felt the cooling sensation of first aid, and instantly felt the bruises and pain leave him. Though a burning pain in his hand caused him to wince, but he ignored it and ran forward.

The boar had by now, recovered slightly and was attacking the Sage siblings again. Zelos and Sheena had seen this and were hurrying over to protect them, while Presea and Regal held the other one.

Lloyd retrieved the fallen sword. He stumbled slightly, but continued until he was next to the monster, and stabbed it through the side as hard as he could. What would have been a simply thrust, now seemed to take all his energy and he staggered as he pulled the sword back out. The boar bellowed again, but a slash from Zelos silenced it.

Regal and Presea hurried over after finishing off the last one, making sure that everyone was all right.

Raine cast a Healing Circle one last time before looking over to Lloyd. He stood legs set apart, both hands grasping one of his swords panting heavily. The light from his exsphere was increasing in strength to the point of almost blinding.

"Lloyd, are you alright?... Your exsphere!"

Lloyd glanced down at his exsphere, to the bright white light. "No…"

Then he blacked out, his last thoughts were of Kratos.

_"Look at the stars daddy." The small three year old squealed happily as he grabbed his father's hair._

_"Yes, Lloyd. They have been around forever."_

_"Like you daddy?"_

_"Yes, Lloyd, I will always be with you."_

**_Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

I know there are a couple of people waiting for this chapter so I hurried to get it done

**I know there are a couple of people waiting for this chapter so I hurried to get it done!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter six:**

A splash of water caused Lloyd to sputter and his eyes snapped open. Peering through his dripping wet hair he saw his friends looking anxiously at him again. It was becoming unnerving having them hover around him like that. Usually when they did that it meant something bad had happened. He then remembered that his exsphere had lit up again. 'Oh no!'

Sitting up quickly, his vision went black for a moment from the quick movement. Blinking furiously a few times it finally dispersed and he saw Colette smiling at him. "Are you alright?"

Lloyd stared at her confused and then looked himself over. "Nothing happened?"

Raine shook her head, "You have only been out for a few minutes."

Lloyd frowned, "But… my exsphere… it…"

Raine cut him off, "I don't know what was supposed happen, but it seems that every time you fall asleep, or pass out, you get younger."

Lloyd thought about it for a minute, realizing that it was true. The thought of nearly changed again caused him shiver. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take? But why didn't I change again?'

After a few minutes rest, Lloyd assured the others that he was fine, and urged them to hurry. Grim-faced, the group hurried through the last few meters of the swamp like forest before they were halted by the elven sentries.

"Halt! Half-elves are not permitted in the village."

Lloyd gritted his teeth angrily as Genis and Raine said they would wait at the gate. "No! This isn't fair! I want them with me, they are no different then the rest of us. Why should they have to be treated this way?"

Lloyd had pushed his way to the front of the group, and placed his hands on his hips. From his new height, he was forced to look up at the sentries who looked slightly amused at first, but became angry at the way this kid was speaking.

"It's the rules. No Half-elves are allowed in the village."

Lloyd stomped his foot, and stepped threateningly closer. As threatening as a seven year old could be that is. "That is the kind of talk that started the war in the first place."

"Why you-"

"Enough!" The sentries turned to see the elder approaching. "They will be allowed into the village, but cannot use any of our facilities."

The sentries bowed respectively and backed away allowing the group through the entrance way, though they didn't remove the scowls from their faces. They stopped before the elder, but he looked only at Lloyd.  
"Kratos is waiting for you at Origin's seal. The guard will let you through." Quickly turning he disappeared down the street.

Lloyd looked after him shocked, "It was like he wasn't even surprised I look like this."

Raine nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps Kratos informed him. After all, he did allow Genis and me into the village."

The day was quickly passing and the sun was well into the afternoon, but Lloyd refused the option to stay the night and continue in the morning. "No. Besides, Raine and Genis would have to stay outside. I think it is best if we continue." Though that was only half of the reason Lloyd didn't want to spend the night. It would mean falling asleep, and that was something that Lloyd was for once in his life afraid to do.

'If I fall to sleep, I don't want to wake up forgetting everyone.'

He led the way into the Torent Forest, but slowly the others passed him as his stride slowed.

_Kratos gently lifted the wriggling boy from his shoulders and held him in the crook of his arm. "Lloyd?"_

_The little toddler looked up happily at his father, "Yeah, daddy?"_

_"No matter what happens to me and mommy, I want you to know that we are always watching over you."_

_Lloyd tilted his small head thoughtfully as he always did when thinking about something. "Daddy?"_

_"Yes, Lloyd?"_

_"I will watch over you too, okay?"_

Lloyd stumbled on an up turned root, but a hand caught him and pulled him upright. He thought it was Zelos, but couldn't be sure.

_"Stay here, Lloyd. Stay here with Noishe, okay?" Anna kissed her son quickly on the head, before pulling out her short sword to help Kratos. _

_"Don't worry Noishe. I will protect you." Lloyd placed his small hands on the large creature's back. _

Sounds of fighting vaguely made it to his ears. But he wasn't sure if they were real or not. He thought he saw Zelos, and Sheena in front of him, blocking him from something, but it was raining. No it wasn't raining… Was it? He didn't know what was real anymore.

_"Anna! No!" Kratos yelled painfully as he watched Kvar ripped the exsphere from his wife. _

_Anna fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Lloyd shuddered at the sound of her screams, but never took his hands from Noishe's back. "Mommy?"_

Shouts filled the air around him, but they sounded far away… yet not so far. Everything faded and mixed together and slowly they combined to one sound in the end…

_A frightening roar shook the air around the Lloyd as he stood frozen, watching the dark shape of his mother change. She seemed to stretch and grow; a large black mass in the shadows of the forest around her. Then the lightening flashed. Her skin was a sickening __dark green__ that swirled hazily against the pounding rain._

_She seemed to rise from the ground like a foreboding shadow, dark and sinister. She struck out at Kvar, knocking him back. The exsphere flew from his hands at the impact and rolled next to Lloyd, but he didn't notice it. She was now attacking Kratos, but he parried her attacks, trying to talk to her. Then he missed once and her claws racked across his chest, the deep wounds drawing blood, a __dark red__ that soaked into his already saturated clothes._

_Kratos fell back, clutching his wound with his free hand as the blood leaked through his fingers. It was then Lloyd heard her voice. "Kratos… Please kill…me…" _

_It was then he lifted his little hands and covered his ears. He didn't hear the roar that erupted again from her deformed body, but he did see her. He saw the large singular eye upon her head staring at him. The lightening flashed, illuminating the __bright orange__ sphere in the center of her face._

_He screamed. Noishe had leapt in front of him, only to be knocked back, then Kratos was there. His back was to the boy as he drove his sword into his wife's twisted body. Lloyd watched him start to turn, his hands still over his ears, but, a voice made Kratos look to see Kvar approaching him limply slightly and group of Desians behind him. Lloyd couldn't hear what was said, but Kratos ran forward to stand in front of Anna's body which had returned to normal. Then a flash of lightning and crack of thunder turned the world into a __blinding white__, and Lloyd felt himself falling. "DADDY!!"_

"DADDY!" Lloyd screamed fearfully, eyes shut tightly.

"Lloyd!" he heard a woman's voice, but didn't recognize it. It wasn't his mother's, it was not soft enough. Not filled with the laughter he always heard when she said his name.

"No! Daddy! No!" Lloyd felt a hand touch him, but he recoiled at the touched and snapped his eyes open. He saw tall strangers standing around him and he looked from face to face fearfully. Nobody seemed to notice that his exsphere was rapidly changing to all the previous colors, before stopping at the calm, deep blue that it originally was.

"Lloyd, it's all right. It's us." A blond girl knelt down next to him, but he jumped away, tripping on his clothes.

"Get away! Daddy!" Lloyd turned and ran into the underbrush. He stumbled and tripped feeling something pulling on his waist. He quickly struggled out of it, leaving his swords on the forest floor.

He was crying now, but quietly. He could hear the strangers calling his name and he ran faster, tripping and ducking through the plants, biting his lip as they struck his face. He finally saw a tall rock rising out of the ground and he darted to it. Quickly scrambling around to the other side he slid to the ground and hugged his knees, tucking his head down.

He listened as the shouts grew louder and he hugged himself tighter. Then he heard one voice that wasn't yelling. It was deep and rough, yet held a soothing calmness. "Lloyd?"

All the other voices seemed to vanish as his head snapped up to find the owner of the voice. Then he saw him. "Daddy?"

Kratos couldn't take his eyes from the boy. Crouched at the foot of Origin's seal, was Lloyd, but not how he had expected to see him. When he last saw him his son was taller, though he had admitted he looked different. Now Kratos stared down at the three year old that had disappeared over the cliff all those years ago. His voice hesitated as he spoke, "Lloyd?" He felt as if the wall he had built around himself these past fourteen years was slowly being stripped away, stone by stone.

It was as if time had stopped and nothing existed in the world except for himself and his son crouched at Origin's seal... at his bane which was to consume his life. But none of that mattered now.

Kratos watched as the large brown eyes lit up brightly and a smile spread across his son's small face. Then the boy was running and grasping on to Kratos' leg tightly. "I found you. I found you daddy."

Kratos couldn't control himself a moment longer. He knelt and had Lloyd in an embrace before he even knew he did it. "Lloyd." He couldn't grasp the fact that he was holding his son again. He felt as he did when he first laid eyes on the small bundle that was tucked in the crook of Anna's arm...

_"Here Kratos. Meet your son." Anna smiled and gently passed the bundle of cloth that swaddled their newborn son and set his in her husband's arms._

_Kratos blanched and immediately felt awkward holding the baby. "Anna..."_

_But he stopped as two chocolate brown eyes opened and stared up at him. Kratos couldn't describe what exactly happened, though it was obvious something did. Something changed, something caused his chest to constrict and all the tension that had been held taut within his body suddenly flowed out of him as he stared into his son's eyes . "He has your eyes."_

_Kratos looked up surprised, seeing his sife smile as she leaned against the proppe up pillows. "He hasn't cried once. I think he gets that from you too." She chuckled lightly._

_Kratos looked back down to meet his son's eyes. "Lloyd."_

Kratos didn't know how long he had been kneeling on the ground holding his son. It didn't matter. Suddenly a cold surge of saddness washed over him. The boy in his arms may be his son, but he was no longer suppose to be three years old, he was seventeen, and time couldn't be erased. 'There is no going back. How many times had he told that to Mithos when Martel died?'

"Kratos?" the seraph quickly looked up to see the rest of the group at the edge of the clearing.

"Who are they, dad?" Lloyd clutched at his father's shirt as he eyed the others warily.

Colette held back the tears that she felt growing, "He doesn't remember us."

Lloyd looked at her strangely, and struggled for Kratos to put him down. Though reluctant Kratos did so, and watched as his three year old son made his way to the blond girl.

"What's your name?" Lloyd asked her, though staying a few feet away from her. He didn't like to see people cry.

Colette looked at him and smiled sadly, "My name is Colette."

Lloyd titled his head thoughtfully and frowned, and then he turned to the Sage siblings. "Who are you?"

"I am a Genis, and this is Raine. Don't you remember us Lloyd?" The Half-elf looked hopefully at his friend.

Lloyd started to shake his head, but stopped suddenly, "Wait!" he hurried back to Kratos who looked at him. "Where are we daddy?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow in surprise but answered, "We are in Heimdall, Lloyd."

He tilted his head and frowned again. "Heim…dall?"

He turned around and hurried back to the others. He stopped in front of Zelos. "What did you say about my daddy?"

Everyone looked questioningly at Zelos who shrugged, "What you mean, about him being selfish?" Lloyd nodded happily.

Sheena quickly slapped Zelos across the face, "You jerk! Why would you say something like that?"

Lloyd squealed, "You are always hitting him because he you say he deserves it right?"

Sheena blushed, but nodded. Lloyd quickly turned to Regal and Presea, "And you two are always very quiet, but very smart." The two didn't speak though they nodded, which caused Lloyd to smile.

Colette walked closer to him and knelt down, "Lloyd? Do you remember us?"

He looked at her smiling, "You were always watching me."

Kratos stepped forward and called him, "Lloyd?"

"What?" Lloyd hurried over to him. Kratos knelt on the ground and gently took his hand.

"I need to see your hand." He carefully removed the large black glove that no longer even fit his hand and looked at the exsphere.

The blue appeared to shimmer from the small orb as a ray of light struck it; a small swirl of white weaved through the sapphire like-gem. The black key crest was now nearly the size of the back of his hand, sitting just below his knuckles and just above his wrist.

Kratos looked up from his son's hand and stared at him, "Lloyd, we need to get this off you okay?"

Lloyd looked intently at his father, his brown child-like eyes searching his crimson ones. "Okay."

Raine quickly stepped forward. "Kratos, there needs to be another way of getting the Eternal Sword. Couldn't you just use it?"

Kratos now had Lloyd in his arms, "I am the seal which binds Origin, but I am not acknowledged by him, nor am I a Half-elf. The seal based on my life was to prevent anyone else from forming a pact with him."

Rained frowned, "Then how are we going to get to Derris-Kharlan? Yggdrasil will have sealed off the warp pad."

Kratos looked at her, and suddenly his wings appeared, causing Lloyd to squeal with laughter, "I will take Lloyd and warp to Derris-Kharlan. He is small enough that it should work."

Raine started to object, but Colette cut her off. "We will find Yuan and ask him if he knows of another way. Right Professor?"

Raine stared blankly at Colette for a moment, before nodding, "Yes. Perhaps, he will know. All right, if we can find another way, we will meet you in Welgaia."

Kratos nodded then smiled at Lloyd who was watching his father's cerulean blue wings flap gently, "Are we going to fly again, daddy?"

"Yes Lloyd. We are going to fly."

_Anna smiled as Kratos pulled out his wings for their son. Lloyd loved to watch the mana sparkle and float from the light blue feathers. "You have fun!" _

_Kratos grinned and picked Lloyd up, holding him in one arm. "Are we going to go flying through the stars?"_

_Kratos chuckled, "Yes, Lloyd will fly through the stars."  
Lloyd tilted his head, "Not to close, daddy. Cause mommy won't be able to see them then."_

_Anna and Kratos laughed, as Lloyd smiled._

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now Kratos and Lloyd are in Derris Kharlan… read to find out what happens there.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter seven:**

No matter how many times Kratos entered the city of angels, Welgaia, a feeling of emptiness always seemed to drape across his shoulders. Perhaps that is why his personality had become so cold and hard. It was merely reflecting what he was forced to live with for nearly four thousand years.

Now, however, he merely shrugged off the feeling and pulled Lloyd closer to him, as if trying to protect his son from the consuming aura the projected from the city.

Lloyd peered up at his father's face. It was strange. Lloyd felt as if something was wrong, as if he was forgetting something important, but he couldn't find it. He started as Kratos pulled him back quickly around the corner of the wall, shoving Lloyd behind him.

"Dad?" Lloyd whispered fearfully.

"Quiet now." Kratos placed a hand protectively on his small shoulder, but quickly removed it as an angel floated around the corner.

"Lord Kratos." The angel bowed, "Lord Yggdrasil has been asking for you for some time now." The angel stared straight ahead, his wings flapping gently behind him.

Kratos nodded, "Tell him I was training and I will right there." The angel bowed respectively and immediately left, not noticing the small child behind the seraph.

Lloyd heard his father swear under his breath, "Daddy? What's the matter?"

Kratos turned around and knelt down, smiling at his son, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Kratos looked up at the swirling purple that surrounded the city. Sighing he looked back down at Lloyd. "Daddy needs to leave for a little while."

Lloyd frowned, "Why? Can't I come with you?"

Kratos shook his head, "No. I am going to be right back, and you will stay in my room, okay?"

Lloyd pouted, but nodded his head, "Okay."

Kratos picked him up, glancing around the corner; he quickly headed towards his room. He frowned. 'Where were all the angels?' the pathways and streets were empty. So far the only angel that he had seen was the one who reported to him.

Hurrying through the sliding doors, he set Lloyd on the floor. "I need you to stay here, Lloyd. Okay? I promise I will be back soon."

Lloyd stared up at his father, "I don't want you to go." He was fighting to keep the tears from falling, trying to be brave for his dad.

Kratos smiled, but he felt his heart starting to break as he saw his son holding back his tears. He reached around his neck and unclasped the locket he wore. He quickly placed it around Lloyd's neck. "Here. With this I will still be with you. You need to protect it and keep it safe for me."

Kratos kissed his forehead and hurried out of the door, fighting the urge to take Lloyd into his arms. Yggdrasil would be growing impatient and he didn't want him to find Lloyd here. Kratos closed his eyes as he started to warp away, "Be safe, Lloyd." a tear dripped on the cold gray floor.

Lloyd stared wide-eyed at the closed door where his father had just left. He was alone again. He closed his eyes and bent his head, bringing his little clenched fists to his chest. Alone.

He stood like that for a few moments, until he no longer felt like crying. 'I have to be strong for daddy.' Lloyd took the small locket in his hand and glanced around the large room. Everything was white and gray like the rest of the city. It seemed so clean and precise. Lloyd hiked up his pants that were starting to slip and walked to the bed. He noticed a picture on the table beside it, but it was turned away from him.

He half climbed, half scrambled on to the bed and turned around to look at the frame. "Mommy!"

The picture was one very similar to the one in the locket; however Lloyd was not in it. Anna was smiling, but instead of looking out of the picture, she was looking up at Kratos, her hands placed on his chest and her head leaning back slightly in order to see his face. Kratos was also looking at her, his one arm encircling her waist holding her close and the other hand brushed her cheek. He was smiling too.

Lloyd took the picture and held it in his lap staring at it intently, his small fingers gently touching Anna's face. "Mommy."

"Hello, Lloyd." A smooth voice called out.

Kratos quickly scanned the shelves of books, searching for the right one. He couldn't believe it. He had found Mithos staring at the Great Seed like he does so often, but something was off…

_"Lord Yggdrasil." Kratos knelt stiffly then rose. "You called for me?"_

_"Yes Kratos. I find it foolish to have been so strict with you. I discovered that it was Yuan who brought you to that Dwarf's place in order to get you to release Origin. You have always been loyal to me, and I was wrong to have thought otherwise."_

_Kratos was stunned, but Mithos was still facing the Seed not seeing his expression. "Pronyma is also a fool. She would say anything to boost her own ego. No, I have decided to remove all restrictions I placed upon you. You are free to leave the city and have regained all rights and authority again. That is all." He waved his hand to dismiss him._

_Kratos bowed, clearly confused, "Thank you." Then turned and quickly left. _

_Mithos continued to stare up at the Seed, his lips pulled back into a smirk. A low chuckle suddenly echoed through the room._

Kratos grabbed and book and quickly leafed through it before throwing back on the shelf. 'Why now? Why now of all times would he say that?'

His finger ran across the rows of book until it stopped at an empty socket. The book was missing. "LLOYD!"

"Hello, Lloyd." Yggdrasil smiled warmly.

Lloyd clutched the picture tightly, "Who are you?" he slid back slightly, not liking the strange man looking at him.

"I am a friend of your father's. He asked me to check on you." His voice seemed to flow smoothly, and Lloyd found himself becoming less afraid.

"He did?"

Yggdrasil nodded, "Yes, he was worried about you." He floated closer, his large rainbow colored wings flashing in the light.

"Your wings are very big, even bigger than daddy's." Lloyd pointed, his other hand still grasping the picture tightly.

Yggdrasil smiled, "Yes they are big. Do you have wings Lloyd?"

He shook his head sadly, "No."

"Would you like to have wings?"

Lloyd's eyes opened wide, "How?!" his fear of the strange angel almost completely gone.

"I can give them to you if you like?" Yggdrasil was now only a couple of feet from the boy.

"Would they be like my daddy's?"

"I don't know. You will have to see, won't you? Here come with me and I will show you how you can get them." He held out his hand, taking another step forward.

"Lloyd!"

Both Yggdrasil and Lloyd turned to see Kratos standing at the door, sword out.

"Daddy! I am going to have wings like you!" Lloyd smiled and bounced slightly on the bed.

"Ah. Kratos how nice of you to come, I was just have a talk with your son here." Yggdrasil sneered.

"Back away from my son!" Kratos stepped forward threateningly. "Lloyd, come here."

Lloyd's smile had disappeared and now he looked fearfully from his father to Yggdrasil. "What's wrong daddy?"

Yggdrasil smirked, "Yes, what is the matter Kratos?"

Kratos gritted his teeth angrily, but ignored his former companion. "Lloyd, it is time to leave. Come here."

Lloyd nodded quickly and was about to slid off the bed when Yggdrasil held up a hand. "Wait. Aren't you missing something?" He snapped his fingers and a book appeared in his hand. It was black and engraved with angelic writing. "I believe this is what you are looking for."

"I will give it to you. But are you sure it is what you want?" Yggdrasil moved closer to Kratos. "Think about it. You could raise Lloyd here in Cruxis. You could have your time back with him that you missed and start over."

Kratos felt torn between what Yggdrasil was offering and what he knew he must do. "I… can't…."

"Why not? He doesn't remember anything. It is like the night you lost him, only now he is right before you. Are you willing to give up the only chance you have of raising your only child?"

Kratos felt his grip on his sword slipping as Yggdrasil's words sank in. He stared at Lloyd. He sat on the edge of the bed, clutching the picture. "Daddy?" his large brown eyes staring fearfully at him.

"So what will it be Kratos? Will you give up your son and lose the last tie to your family? Or will you accept my offer and make him an angel of Cruxis?"

Kratos felt trapped. Yggdrasil had found his one weakness, and though he knew that it was wrong, he so wanted to believe he could raise his son again—to start over.

'But it is not what Lloyd would want.'

"Kratos, I grow impatient." Yggdrasil's charming smile was slowly beginning to dwindle, and the cold, icy tone was returning to his voice.

Kratos remained motionless, his eyes fixed upon his child across the room. "Daddy? What's wrong?" tears started to form at the corner of his eyes as waited for his father to answer him.

'I can't! I can't force my son to relive his life. I can't force him to forget his friends, his memories and his beliefs just for my sake.'

"He wished for this you know? He wished things could go back to the way they use to be." Yggdrasil pushed, trying one last time to get Kratos to agree with him. "So I granted him his wish. Are you willing to end it?"

Kratos started and stared unbelievingly at his son, 'He wished to go back? To start again? Or was Yggdrasil lying again?'

"Lloyd…" Kratos whispered. Yggdrasil waited, but when he didn't continue he lost all his suave and charm and yelled angrily.

"Fine if you won't choose, I will!" Yggdrasil threw the book he held to the floor, and then shot a ball of light at it. Immediately the book shot up in flames and began to burn. "Now you have no choice!"

Kratos stared horrified as the book slowly became nothing but a pile of ashes. "No!"

"Daddy! Let me go!" Kratos looked up to see Yggdrasil grabbing his son's arm.

"I gave you a choice Kratos, but you didn't decide. So I chose for you." Yggdrasil lifted Lloyd from the bed by his arm, causing him to drop the picture. It fell to the floor with a crash.

The noise seemed to trigger the last bit of courage Lloyd had and he could no longer hold back the tears. "Daddy!"

"Lloyd! Mithos you bastard, let him go!" Kratos started forward but stopped as Yggdrasil brought up his hand,

"Stop Kratos! Or I will not hesitate to kill him."

Lloyd's sobs had turned to a small whimper, but the tears still rolled down him cheeks.

Yggdrasil smiled, "Good. Now if you will behave and not attempt anything foolish, I will allow you to perform the angelic process on your son. After all I am sure he would be much more willing and comfortable if his _daddy_ is with him."

Kratos, however, knew he had lost. Yggdrasil had destroyed Lloyd's only chance of returning to normal. Guilt washed over him once again as it had many times before. He nodded defeated, "All right."

**Uh-Oh!! Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This may get interesting…**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter eight:**

"Are you serious?!" Yuan was staring at the former regeneration group, clearly shocked; he looked ready to attack someone.

Sighing, he raised his hands to head and massaged his temples slowly. "So what you're saying is that Mithos attached a black key crest to Lloyd that transformed him over a matter of days back into a three year old and has lost nearly all of his current memories and Kratos has taken him to Derris-Kharlan to find a book to reverse the enchantment?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Zelos nodded, "You know, you said that all in one sentence. Ow, Sheena! You have to stop hitting me like that." He tenderly rubbed his swollen cheek that clearly had a hand-shaped bruise forming.

"You need to stop pointing out all the ridiculous details and focus on trying to help Lloyd." She retorted.

Raine ignored the two and asked, "Do you have any way of reaching Derris-Kharlan without the warp pads?"

Yuan sighed and dropped his hands to his desk with a thump. 'Kratos, you always have a way of complicating things.' Standing, he walked to the front of his desk. "Yggdrasil knows who I am now and what I have been doing and I have had to evacuate all the Renegades, however, I still have men posted near and around the Tower of Salvation."

"You were correct to assume the warp pad would be shut off, though I was recently informed that they have been reactivated."

Regal cut in, "How would doing this aid him?"

Yuan shrugged, "I don't know. Either Kratos somehow reactivated it, or it is a trap."

Raine shook her head and frowned. "If it is a trap, then it would be foolish to attempt to use it."

Colette shook her fists, "No. If the warp is open, we should go. We can't abandon Kratos and Lloyd up there if they need help."

Yuan didn't respond. For one thing he was still trying to consider what they had told him to be true. Then again, if Mithos split the world in two, creating a key crest to alter your body wouldn't be challenging.

Yuan suddenly realized that they had continued talking.

"All right, we will do as Colette asks. That is assuming you have no other means of reaching the comet." She stared intently at the Renegade Leader who shook his head. "All right then, thanks for your time."

Yuan watched as the group quickly filed out of his office. Shaking his head, he went back to his desk and sat down. "Next Kratos will fly in here and tell me that Lloyd is stuck like a kid and needs my help."

"Now, Kratos don't look so depressed. Think about it. Now you will never have to watch Lloyd grow old and die the inevitable death that has never claimed you. You will be able to raise and watch him grow into the skilled swordsman that you once knew, though more improved." Yggdrasil smiled, obviously pleased that his old teacher was once again in his grasp.

Kratos didn't look up. His eyes were stony and harden once again as he watched Yggdrasil practically dragging his son. He saw Lloyd's head bent forward, his small legs scrambling to keep pace with the quick-moving angel. Every stumble caused Yggdrasil to jerk on his arm to keep him from falling. Each time it was as if a knife stabbed Kratos in the chest, piercing his heart. His hand felt for the blade that rested at his side, but remembered that Yggdrasil had taken it from him to prevent him from attacking.

Lloyd held back his tears, even though he was terrified. His arm hurt, and his legs were tired and sore. He tried looking back at his dad, but he tripped and another shot of pain to rip through his arm. He didn't understand why his daddy wasn't helping him, why he was letting this strange man hurt him. Then he frowned in determination. 'No. his daddy couldn't help him. He lost his sword. But he won't leave me alone. He promised.'

Lloyd suddenly lurched forward as Yggdrasil stopped. He looked up and gaze wide-eyed at the large room. Massive shelves reaching all the way to the ceiling stretched across every wall. They were a pale gray, like everything else in the room, and were divided into numerous sections.

He felt the man release his arm and watched him fly up to one of the many shelves, and grabbed something. As he floated back down, Lloyd backed away and bumped into Kratos. Looking up quickly he saw his father smile, though it seemed sad. He turned his attention back to the angel.

"Here is the crest. It should have immediate affect considering his heritage."

Kratos took it reluctantly, "How will I apply it if you cannot remove the other one?" He bitterly stated.

Yggdrasil laughed causing Kratos to frown angrily and Lloyd to shrink closer to his father. "You haven't noticed, have you? Take a look."

Kratos held his gaze for a moment before kneeling and gently taking his son's hand. He hid his shock, though was definitely surprised. The black exsphere had seemingly been absorbed into his son's hand. A small strip around it showed that it had burned through his glove.

Kratos immediately removed it and stared horrifically at it. The exsphere lay above the skin, yet the crest was nearly level with it. Only a small ridge remained.

"Eventually it will disappear completely and be absorbed into his hand. The other crest should be able to function properly nevertheless."

Lloyd looked up from his hand. "I'm scared."

Kratos bit his lip, and hugged him. "It will be okay, Lloyd." A wave of guilt washed over him again. Standing he looked at Yggdrasil, keeping a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "I'll apply it in my quarters."

Yggdrasil smirked, "Very well, but I will watch."

Kratos said nothing, but picked up his son and carried him out of the gray room, Yggdrasil trailing him. They reached his room and he placed Lloyd on the bed. He stepped back and glass cracked beneath his feet. Bending down, he lifted the broken picture and sighed.

Lloyd saw his sad face, "I'm sorry I broke it."

"No Lloyd, it is not your fault." he gently placed the pictured back on the table, and then returned his gaze to his son. "Remember what you told me when I first came in here. That you were going to have wings like daddy?"

"Lloyd nodded, "Yeah?" His eyes lost some of their fear and sadness.

"Daddy can give them to you. Do you still want them, Lloyd?" Kratos looked hard into his son's eyes.

Lloyd was about to nod, but something held him back.

"_Is this what it means to become an angel? To stop sleeping anymore, not eat anymore, not feel anything anymore?" _

_"I am sorry."_

Lloyd blinked at the flashback, confused. "Daddy? Will I stop feeling and sleeping if I get wings?"

Kratos nodded, "Do you remember?"

Lloyd went silent for a moment, his eyes flickering, but then it was gone. "Remember what daddy? Are you going to give me wings?"

Kratos sighed and took his son's hand. "Lloyd, hold on to me tightly. This may hurt a little."

Lloyd's head shot up at the last statement…

_Mithos snapped his fingers and a Desian appeared and handed him an object. "Now this might hurt a bit." He grinned maliciously. "You might not want to struggle."_

"Mith… AHH!" Lloyd screamed as a sudden fiery pain shot through his body from his hand. Then it was gone. Huge tears were falling down his face as he clutched tightly his father.

As soon as Kratos placed the crest upon Lloyd's hand, Kratos grabbed him and pulled him tightly into an embrace. He winced as Lloyd screamed, and felt guilty once again for forcing his son to go through with this.

"Excellent. Now Kratos, have him withdraw his wings." Yggdrasil stood near the door, clearly ecstatic.

Kratos growled, "Let him rest!"

"He can rest later. I want to see that it proceeded correctly and that the previous exsphere didn't affect the process."

Kratos shook his head, glowering, "No."

Yggdrasil's face turned dark, "May I remind you that you are under MY command. Now take out his wings!"

"Daddy?" Kratos looked to see his son staring at him happily, regardless of the tears streaks on his face, "Am I like you now?"

Kratos felt his throat grow tight, "Yes Lloyd, just like me. Do you want to see your wings?"

Lloyd's eyes brightened and he struggled to look at his back, "Where are they?"

Kratos smiled, "You have to bring them out. Close your eyes and think about them."

Lloyd squeezed his eyes tightly, his little fists clenched, and suddenly he shouted, "Like daddy's wings!"

Kratos gasped as pair of identical blue wings sprouted from his son's back. Lloyd heard the gasp and quickly opened his eyes and looked behind him. "Wow!"

"Perfect. Now Kratos, I will leave you to your son. You have earned the right to have your sword returned to you." Yggdrasil turned and disappeared through the door, a smirk covering his face.

Lloyd was still staring at his small blue wings, "Daddy, are we going to go back? I want to show those nice people."

Kratos stared at him for a moment, then back to where Yggdrasil had just been standing. "Yes Lloyd, we can go back."

Lifting his son, he hurried to the door. Once it opened, he saw his sword lying on the ground. Quickly he picked it up and sheathed it then began to run to the central warp station.

He quickly activated the machine, and stepped on to it. 'I left this place over fourteen years ago. This time I am not coming back.'

Yuan stared at the large pile of papers on his desk and sighed. All his planning and preparation over the years to stop Yggdrasil was for nothing. Sighing again he placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

Suddenly shouts and the sound of running could be heard outside his door. Quickly standing, he watched the door warily. 'Has Mithos finally come?'

Then the door slid open and Kratos darted through with the other group members, close behind him. They were soaking wet, but they hardly seemed to notice it.

He stared unbelievingly at the three year old Lloyd in Kratos' arms. It was then he noticed the small blue wings that fluttered from the boy too.

Kratos stepped forward, "Yuan, Mithos destroyed the book!"

Yuan slowly sat down in his chair and smacked his head on the back of the chair, earning a squeal of laughter from Lloyd.

'Indeed, Kratos always complicates things.'

"What do you expect me to do about it?!" Yuan practically shouted at his former companion. "I have even less knowledge on what has occurred than you."

Kratos didn't reply. Yuan sighed, "Seriously Kratos, I can't see how you are going to solve this problem." Yuan looked over to where Lloyd was sitting. He was excited to show his friends his new wings, though they all had to force a smile for him. "Look, why don't you rest here tonight. Mithos may not know you are gone until tomorrow."

Kratos nodded silently, all the while watching Lloyd. "What have I done, Yuan?"

"You have done nothing. It was Yggdrasil."

"Maybe that was my mistake." Kratos whispered.

Yuan shook his head. "Raise your son, Kratos. That is all you can do now."

Kratos stood and walked over to his son, the others moving out of the way. Bending down, he lifted him up.

Colette looked at the little boy sadly, "Is there any way?"

Kratos merely shook his head and left room. He felt numb; like he had the day he lost his family. How many times had he dreamed that he had found Lloyd that night? How many times had wished he could see him one last time? Yet now that he was here everything seemed wrong.

"Daddy? Can we look at the stars?" Kratos looked down at him surprised.

"For a little while." He watched as Lloyd smiled.

"Have you counted all the stars, dad?" Lloyd was now sitting on his shoulders, bundled tightly against the freezing bite of the winter air.

Kratos shook his head, "No Lloyd, it is impossible to count all the stars."

Lloyd tilted his head, "Daddy that man said that I would be with you forever. Is that true?"

Kratos felt his voice catch, and he struggled to keep it calm. "We will be together for a long time." He breathed deeply, trying to keep the shaking out of his voice.

Lloyd was quiet for awhile; the silence covered them like a thick blanket as they stared at the stars above them. Finally Lloyd spoke, "Maybe we can count them all if we are together."

Kratos smiled, "We can try, Lloyd. We can try." Suddenly all the guilt and numbness vanished. 'I will never leave you again, Lloyd.'

Yuan stepped back into the shadows of his base and smiled to himself before walking back to his office, leaving the two figures to stare at the stars together.

**Umm…Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**People are probably wondering where this is going so, let's start. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter nine:**

"Lloyd Aurion, get back here." The voice rang throughout the forest causing the roosting birds to burst from their perches in the trees. Lloyd was hiding and Kratos was anything but amused at his son's antics.

After spending the night at the Renegade Base, Kratos had argued with the group to split up. Yggdrasil would be searching for him and would immediately assume that he returned to them. In any case, he found it much easier to traverse with just him and Lloyd.

That was nearly a year ago. Kratos walked further into the dense forest. He knew that Raine and the others couldn't defeat Yggdrasil without the Eternal Sword. He had been more then willing to sacrifice himself before, yet now…

Instead the group had been traveling the worlds and helping to keep the Desian Ranches from reforming and gone to help with the restoration of Palmacosta.

Kratos stopped moving and listened patiently to the now silent forest. To his left he heard the sound of heavy breathing, and then a sharp intake caused it to stop. Smirking to himself, he walked forwards and disappeared into the foliage.

Lloyd slowly allowed his breath to exhale, though slowly and barely above a whisper. He was extremely tall for four years, and clearly didn't act like one. His highly attuned angelic senses allowed him to see and hear things beyond normal. At first he was scared, and it hurt his head, but gradually he grew accustomed to varying the levels of intensity and was nearly as accurate at it as Kratos.

Lloyd slowly crawled from his cover and darted along the path his father walked down. Indeed nearly every week Kratos was forced to buy Lloyd new clothes as he was always growing. Normally, people would assume that he was at the least 10 years old, the way he talked and acted.

Lloyd paused confused. The trail suddenly ended. Then he realized his mistake and leapt to the left. But he wasn't quick enough and he felt a hand grab his collar. "Lloyd. Enough!"

Lloyd cringed at the tone of his father's voice, and bowed his head defeated. Kratos practically dragged him back to the edge of the forest where Kratos had started setting up camp. He dropped the boy near the pit. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Lloyd shrugged, "I was bored. So I thought I would explore."

Kratos glared at him, but Lloyd returned it. "You can't expect me to hang around you forever! You treat me like a little kid!" Kratos raised an eyebrow, "All right, so technically I am a little kid, but, do I don't look or act like one."

Kratos didn't remark on that. It was true, and he had been afraid it would happen. The black key crest was totally gone, yet he wasn't fully sure that the other key crest wasn't affecting it.

"Dad!" Lloyd had lost its bitterness and now looked at him apologetically. "I am sorry…"

Kratos smiled, "Its fine. Just come when I call next time."

"Do you know why I am so different? Why I don't act or look my age like the kids I see?"

Kratos frowned. He had been avoiding that question, but he knew that it was going to come sooner or later. He had explained some questions about his old friends, but he had left out what exactly happened to him. He looked up to see Lloyd waiting patiently, though eager to understand. Kratos sighed, he was tired of lying.

"Lloyd, do you remember what I told you about Yggdrasil and the Eternal Sword?"

"Yeah, he was the one who forced you to make me into an angel, though I don't mind."

Kratos sighed, "Are you sure you want to know the truth?" he was starting to have doubts that his son would actually believe him.

"Dad if you know why I am totally messed up, then I don't care how bizarre of a reason, it can't be much more bizarre then I have already experienced. I am a four year old that acts and looks like a teenager, not to mention an angel." He laughed.

Kratos smiled slightly, "All right, what if I said that you are actually supposed to be eighteen right now?"

Lloyd stared at him, "What?!"

Kratos smiled, "Let me start from the beginning." Kratos quickly summarized who his friends really were, and that he was actually leading them to reunite the two worlds. "…and from what Raine told me, Mithos attacked you and place an age-altering key crest on you-"

"Wait hold on, an age-altering key crest?"

Kratos nodded grimly, "Yes, it gradually altered your appearance and erased your memories. This prevented you and your friends from immediately attacking him. He was afraid of you."

Lloyd shook his head slightly. "You know as crazy as this all sounds, it isn't really?"

Kratos looked at him, "Why?"

"I have seen flashes, scenes that you have just explained. Like during the Regeneration Journey, and releasing the seals and stuff. I never knew what they were until now."

Kratos stiffened, "You remember?"

Lloyd shook his head, "Not a lot, though bits and pieces. It is strange…It is like I know what they are about, but I don't."

"Okay so, that explains the memory flashes, but according to what you told me I should be aging normally, shouldn't I?"

Kratos nodded, "I don't know why you aren't. The seal from the black crest could be weakening. That would explain the memories too."

Lloyd looked up at the sky. It was dark night, they had been talking for hours and now the first stars were peering from the blackness. "Will I get all my memories back?"

Kratos looked sadly at his son. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have parts of his life missing. "I hope you do."

Lloyd titled his head slightly, causing Kratos to smile. He still did that. It was quiet while Kratos waited for his son to finish thinking. Finally, Lloyd looked suspiciously at his father, "You said we were trying to retrieve the Eternal Sword and use it to stop Yggdrasil, right?"

Kratos nodded, and then started as Lloyd shouted at him, "You told me that it was based on your life! Are you saying that my friends and I were going to kill you?"

Kratos shock turned to one of guilt. He was surprised Lloyd happened to work that out from the vague details he had given him; then again he seemed to think a lot more now.

"Lloyd, it was the only way for you to be able to unite the two worlds. It was how Yggdrasil first split them."

"And you were willing to sacrifice yourself because of that. Did you even try looking for another way?" Lloyd was angry at his father's reasons.

"Heh." Kratos smiled and chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"You sound like your older self. You hated the thought of sacrificing one life for another." Kratos looked at his son, "You used to say everyone has the right to live from the moment they are born."

Lloyd frowned, "Well, they do."

Kratos laughed again, "You are right."

Lloyd went quite for a moment, and Kratos looked up at the stars, "Believe me Lloyd, I have searched for another way to wield the Eternal Sword. But the seal is based on my life, on the mana in my body."

"What if you did release it?" Lloyd looked thoughtful again, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"It would kill me. Without mana my body would die, just like the world would. Mana is the essence of life." Kratos explained.

"What if you released your mana, but received some at the same time."

"What?" Kratos straightened.

"Well remember when you were teaching me to fly, and a gust of wind caught me. I fell to the ground and you gave me some of your mana. I should have died from that fall, yet I didn't."

Kratos didn't respond as he stared into the fire, thinking. So Lloyd continued, "If you released and received the same amount of mana at the same time, shouldn't that technically work."

Kratos looked up, "I think you might actually be right." he laughed. Then he frowned, "But neither you, nor anyone of your friends would have enough to give without placing your own lives in danger."

Lloyd frowned. Suddenly his head shot up, a disturbing smile plastered on his face. "I know one person who would."

"Are you INSANE!!" Yuan practically screamed.

Kratos and Lloyd stood side by side before the former Renegade Leader. It had taken them a little while to find him, but he they finally spotted him entering the Inn at Flanior.

"Seriously Kratos, you are willing to attempt this… this theory?!" Yuan threw his arms as if to emphasize his point.

Yuan waited, but was only answered with a pair of smiles. Throwing his hands up in exasperation, he walked away from them and to the window.

"I can't believe this." He muttered under his breath.

Lloyd stepped forward, "Uncle," Lloyd had given him that title before they had left, "we need to have the Sword. But I don't think dad needs to sacrifice himself for us to get it."

Yuan stiffened. Something was wrong with the boy, not only did he look too old; he even spoke with more than just logical reasoning. He turned to look at the boy and narrowed his eyes. Lloyd continued to push, "Isn't this what you wanted? All those years of planning to stop Yggdrasil, and you won't attempt to help us?"

Kratos smirked. Yuan was trapped, and he played right into Lloyd's hands. Yuan's eyes widened and he spun to face Kratos. Kratos inclined his head, inviting Yuan to speak, but the blue-haired seraph thought better of it. Sighing, he raised his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, but anything goes wrong it is not my fault."

Lloyd grinned and flung himself on the older man, earning a grunt of protest from Yuan and a roar of laughter from Kratos.

Lloyd closed his eyes as the wind blew against his face. He loved flying. It was the something that he always longed to do. He couldn't recall riding the rehairds though Kratos told him about the flying machines. It was a weird feeling having no feeling, except for the air brushing by his skin and tugging on his clothes.

He opened his eyes and smiled. He knew his father regretted having him become an angel, but he couldn't really say he did. Not being able to eat or sleep bothered him at first, yet after awhile he no longer yearned for them. He loved being able to sit at night and star gaze while Kratos told him stories of him and his companions during the Kharlan War.

He looked over to where his father was flying with Yuan. Four thousand years. He could understand Kratos' dislike for him to experience it too; it was a long time to live alone. But he wouldn't be alone; he would have Kratos and Yuan both with him.

"What is going on down there?" Yuan's question brought Lloyd out of reveries and looked to where Yuan indicated. Below them was Sybak, but it was in flames. The three angels could see people running and screaming, as Desians tore through the streets attacking mercilessly.

"We have to do something!" Lloyd shouted at the two adults. But Kratos shook his head.

"There shouldn't be Desians in Tethealla. Yggdrasil must have brought them across." He looked at Lloyd sternly, "We have to stay clear of them, and it is most likely a trap to draw us in."

Lloyd stared unbelieving at his father, "We can't leave them like that. They will be killed!"

Yuan shook his head sadly, and Kratos frowned. Something told him to stay away from the city, but his son was right. "All right."

Lloyd nodded determinedly and started to unsheathe his new swords Kratos gave him, but Kratos shook his head. "I want you to stay up here. If it is a trap, I don't want to be worrying about you while attacking Desians."

He started to protest, but a look from Kratos made him close his mouth. "Okay."

Lloyd watched as Kratos and Yuan flew down towards the city, heading towards a group of Desians. He scowled as they disappeared into the smoke. Suddenly a scream sounded from the opposite direction where they had gone. Squinting, Lloyd saw a woman running through the street heading for the city gate, but she didn't realize another group of Desians waited there.

Lloyd withdrew his wings and dropped out of the sky. Just before he struck the ground, the flared out of his back and he swooped across the ground outside the city. Landing, he pulled his wings in again and unsheathed his swords. Days and nights of constant sparring had brought him back to the same level he was before the attack from Mithos and he knew he could handle the Desians. Sprinting to the gate, he quickly stabbed at the foremost man. He let out a groan before collapsing to the ground, but it was enough for the other soldiers to hear. Instantly the whirled around, but Lloyd was already attacking. Dodging a swing his thrust, catching one in the chest, before spinning and slashing another across the arm. The man screamed, but Lloyd quickly sliced his throat, cutting the sound off.

Lloyd felt his heart pounding, it all seemed so familiar. He shook off the thought and hurried through the gate. He heard the woman before he saw her. He put on another burst of speed and emerged from the smoke. He saw her running towards him with nearly ten soldiers in pursuit.

She saw him and went to turned but he shouted at her, "Keep running!"

She looked behind her and ran faster, passing him as he got into a fighting stance. The Desians slowed and looked at him laughing, "Hey shrimp. Be careful with those swords, they are pretty sharp.

Lloyd didn't reply. Kratos had taught him to ignore the taunts and simply just attack. So that is what he did. The first Desian didn't even realize Lloyd had run him through, until he watched him pull the sword from his stomach. The others attempted to regroup and attack, but were quickly cut down. Lloyd looked at the last one and grinned, "I see what you mean. They are sharp."

The soldier attempted to block, but Lloyd easily knocked the sword from his grasp and stabbed him. Lloyd straightened and wiped the blood from his sword. A building to his left groan, and Lloyd watched as it started to collapse as the fire consumed the braces.

Lloyd turned away to head for the exit when a piece of timber swung out of nowhere and struck him across the side of the head. Lloyd felt collapsed heavily to the ground. His vision darkened, and he struggled to remain conscious. The last thing he saw was the burning house, and a pair of black boots running towards him. "Dad."

Darkness consumed him.

**This story is definitely curving. Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter ten:**

Lloyd wasn't sure what exactly caused him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and to find himself staring at a small fire. He pushed himself up, groaning slightly.

"You're finally awake." Lloyd spun his head around. He had been expecting his father to find him; instead he saw blond teenager carrying a load of would out of the forest that surrounded them. "Are you alright?"

Lloyd reached for his swords, but found them missing.

The young man frowned, "Your swords are on the ground next to you, though I wish you wouldn't pull them out." He preceded forward and set the logs on the ground near the fire. "Name's Thomis. What's yours?" He straightened, brushing his hands on his pants.

Lloyd looked at him suspiciously, "I want to know where I am first, if you don't mind?" Something nagged at the back of his mind, though he couldn't figure it out.

"We are at the edge of the Gaoracchia Forest. I saw you save that woman from the Desians in Sybak. I couldn't leave you there unconscious so I brought carried you back with me."

Lloyd relaxed slightly. The guy didn't seem that bad, but something about him seemed familiar. "We haven't met before have we? You look familiar." He racked his brain for any memories of a blond eighteen year old, but couldn't recall any.

Thomis laughed, "I don't think so. Though, I heard of a Lloyd awhile back. He was older than you and traveled with the Chosen."

Lloyd looked down, "…"

It was silent for awhile, except for the crackling of wood in the fire. Lloyd couldn't see the sky through the thick canopy of leaves and branches, but he guessed it was middle of the night. 'Dad is going to kill me.'

"Lloyd, may I ask you something?" Thomis question brought his head up.

"Sure."

"What do you think of Half-elves?" Thomis stared him straight in the eye.

Lloyd didn't even hesitate, "They are like everybody else." He thought of Yuan and the Sage siblings.

Thomis smiled sadly, "It is a shame not everyone can think like you. If they did, discrimination would be a thing of the past."

Lloyd felt the nagging sensation return, but he shook it off and answered, "Discrimination will always be there, it isn't something that will disappear."

Thomis leaned forward, "But if everyone were to think the same, wouldn't it?"

Lloyd paused, confused. What he said was true. If everyone believed and thought in the same way, there couldn't be discrimination. Yet that was impossible, it was a fact of life that people were different. "Regardless, if it was true or not, it could never happen."

Thomis looked at him strangely, "It is possible. I have some friends in Sybak; they are researchers, though I don't see them often. They had been studying exspheres."

"Exspheres? How is that related to thinking the same?" Lloyd asked.

"They discovered that if a special crest was applied to the exsphere, it would alter itself and become stronger. However, they learned that it also removed the person's emotions. No emotions, no discrimination."

Lloyd looked disbelieving at the man across the fire. "No emotions! How could someone want to live like that? It is wrong!"

Thomis shook his head, "Don't you see they wouldn't care. They wouldn't realize anything was wrong with them and even if they did it would be irrelevant." Thomis saw Lloyd's disgusted face and quickly added, "They would still be alive. They are still able to think and care for themselves, the only difference would they wouldn't care what other people said. They wouldn't care what they looked like or about their race. They would simply acknowledge each other as a living being."

Lloyd opened his mouth, but closed it suddenly. It seemed so wrong, yet at the same time right. It was true your emotions and feelings were what drove people to discriminate against one another. Kratos had told him Yggdrasil had a plan to destroy discrimination, yet he never told him what it was when he asked. He had known his dad had been friends with the Cruxis Leader and figured it probably hurt to talk about it, so allowed the matter to drop. Lloyd had trouble seeing the entire world emotionless and felt torn.

Thomis watched quietly as the swordsman struggled against his conscience. He shifted and placed another log on the fire, causing it to flare again as is greedily consumed the dry wood. Lloyd jolted at the sparks. He looked up at the teenage boy. "What you have said could be true, yet it doesn't feel right?" he furrowed his brow, "It feels wrong to force people to lose their emotions."

Thomis nodded understandingly, "I know it would seem that way, but think about it. Emotions and feelings are the cause of feuds, wars and battles. A sore remark or a broken heart calls many people for revenge which leads to further vengeance."

The more Lloyd thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. He nodded, "That is true…." It was more than true. Jealousy, hate and vengeance were the very essence of discrimination. Then he suddenly thought of something, "How would someone plan to accomplish all this? Considering that he would have to convince the entire population to wear these exspheres. Many people wouldn't agree to it once they found out?"

Thomis shifted uneasily, "Lloyd I have to tell you something, but first if I found a way of accomplishing this, would you help me?"

Lloyd hesitated, he believed that it could work, yet it still seemed wrong. But he knew what it was like to be different too. Having to hide the fact that he was an angel and what his true age was. It hurt. He nodded, "I would do what I could to help you."

Thomis stood suddenly and stepped in front of him, "You have to swear it. Swear that you would help me stop discrimination and save the world from destroying itself. No matter the consequences and what must occur, you will stay with me."

Lloyd flinched slightly, staring up at him. Thomis' face was hidden by shadows as he stood with his back to the fire. Though he couldn't see it, Lloyd felt the urgency and seriousness of the words he had just spoken. It was as if he needed the reassurance of the oath to feel secure.

Lloyd hesitated again. He felt something was wrong about it. Something he should realize yet remained from him. 'I should say no.' Lloyd thought. 'I should leave and find dad and Yuan and leave this guy.' But something held him back.

Thomis saw the discomforted look on his face and back up slightly, "I am sorry. Perhaps it would help if you had some time to think about it."

Lloyd nodded, "I am sorry, it is just so much to ask." He looked at the fire and stood up, "I need to get back. My father is probably worried about me."

Thomis nodded, "Of course. I will be here for another couple of days. If you decide, you can find me here." He smiled, "Would you like me to take you back?"

Lloyd shook his head, "No, I am alright. Thanks for everything, though."

He waved and walked in the direction of the edge of the forest. After he was a ways off, he withdrew his wings and rose into the sky. He flew towards Sybak; most of the city was in ruins. He hovered above it for a while before slowly descending into it.

He wandered the deserted streets, until he felt someone grasp him by the back of his collar. "I thought I told to stay away from here?" the familiar voice caused Lloyd to sigh in relief, though Kratos thought different.

"I will not be taken lightly young man. It is not a game."

Lloyd hung his head and winced as Kratos lectured him. Kratos looked at his son's upset expression and smiled. Sighing he rubbed his head lightly, "Just promise me you will listen next time."

Lloyd's head swung up and a huge smile filled his face. "Sure dad. Where's Yuan?"

"He is waiting at the gate. Come on, we have to go." Kratos wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and steered him towards the city's exit. Lloyd allowed himself to be guide. He thought about Thomis' plan to 'save' the world from itself.

'Can he really do it? Can he actually stop discrimination?' Lloyd wondered. He wasn't sure that erasing someone's emotions was all right; however, was it better to allow them to use it to hurt others. Lloyd's conscience argued back and forth until he finally decided. 'I will help him. But first I will release Origin from dad.'

Kratos noticed Lloyd's concentrated face, "What are you thinking about?"

Lloyd snapped out of his intellectual debate and looked up at his father. 'Would it be safe to tell him? He didn't know about Thomis or that Lloyd had actually gotten knocked out.' Lloyd mentally shook his head, "I… I was thinking about the… seal."

Kratos looked at him strangely, but dropped the matter. He never understood what went on his son's head, yet he figured he may be second guessing, "Don't worry, Lloyd. It will work out." Kratos smiled.

Lloyd returned it, but immediately felt guilty. He hadn't lied to his father yet and now he had twice. Though Thomis hadn't sworn him to secrecy, Lloyd felt that it wasn't something to share. 'I will tell him later. After I see how Thomis is going to actually do it."

"Are you ready, Lloyd?" Kratos placed a hand on his son's shoulder. They were in front of the seal. Yuan stood next to the stone slab waiting for Kratos. Lloyd nodded.

"All right." Kratos turned and walked over to Yuan. He disappeared momentarily in a flash of light, reappearing with his sapphire wings flapping gently behind them.

Yuan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and nodded. Lloyd's eyes widen as suddenly light began to flow of his father. The air grew thick with mana as it drifted out of Kratos.

Lloyd saw Yuan's hand emit a similar light as it flowed from him into Kratos though it was to a much smaller degree.

Kratos suddenly fell to his knee and Yuan quickly balanced him from collapsing further. Lloyd shouted, "Dad!" rushing over.

Yuan shook his head, "He is all right. Just weak. I could only give him enough mana to sustain him without myself collapsing too.

Lloyd looked worriedly at his father, "Dad?"

"I'm all right, Lloyd." Kratos lifted his head slightly and smiled.

Sighing with relief he looked at the stone slab. "Did it work?" As far as he could tell nothing had change.

"I think it did, however, a summon spirit only appears in the presence of a summoner." Kratos, with the help of Yuan, pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh." Lloyd looked upset. "So, we can't form a pact then?"

Kratos smiled, "Have you forgotten what I told you. Sheena is a summoner."

Lloyd looked blank for a moment, then opened his mouth slightly, "Oh! You mean the ninja. Right! We have to go find her and the others!" Lloyd practically shouted.

Yuan and Kratos shook their heads. Yuan said, "Lloyd, don't you think you should let your father rest some?"

Lloyd sheepishly hung his head. "Sorry."

Kratos smiled and then turned to Yuan, "Why don't you find Sheena and bring her here? Lloyd and I can wait here."

Yuan nodded, "All right, I the group is near Meltokio. I still have the remaining Renegades keeping tabs on them." Yuan shrugged and Kratos gave him an exasperated look. "What? It is nice to know where they are."

Kratos smirked, "Are you sure it isn't for another reason?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Yuan turned away, "I have no idea what you are talking about!" he was nearly yelling.

Lloyd tilted his head at his uncle's strange behavior. "Uncle, are you all right?"

Yuan whirled, his face slightly flushed, "Yes! I am fine! I'm fine! Look, I am going now." He instantly withdrew his wings and warped away.

"Dad, what was wrong with Yuan?" Lloyd was genuinely perplexed.

Kratos chuckled, "Nothing, but an obsession of a sort." And he left it at that.

Lloyd shook his head, not understanding. "Dad, even after we get the pact, how would we use the Sword? You said it was made for Half-elves only."

Kratos nodded, "Origin created the Eternal Sword for Mithos. However, a while back I had Dirk forge a special ring that will allow a human to wield the Sword if they are acknowledged by him."

Lloyd smiled, "So then you can use the Sword?"

Kratos shook his head, "Origin would not accept me. But he may accept you." He looked at his son's shocked face.

"Me?" Lloyd squeaked.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I think I should rest." Kratos said leaning against a tree.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, you don't look to good."

Lloyd watched as Kratos slowly drifted off. 'Why would Origin accept me? A person who can't even remember his own past. Lloyd shook his head. If anything, Origin could accept Yuan as the Eternal Swordsman, but something told Lloyd that he wouldn't want it.

Lloyd sighed. He was confused right now, with Thomis' idea and his father telling him he would the Eternal Swordsman.

He longed to remember his past. What his father told him was filled with holes and missing details. He longed to know what he was like, whether he was different now. It scared him that he didn't know who he really was.

He lifted his head and stare up at the sky through the hole in the canopy. The stars shimmered and flickered as if they were thousands of tiny candles.

"Who am I?"

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank all the reviewers! **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter eleven:**

Lloyd shifted, groaning slightly as he felt twigs snapping beneath his body. Wait! His eyes snapped open and he lurched up. "Was I sleeping?" he mumbled half to himself.

"Indeed you were, for a little more than an hour. It happens occasionally even if your body doesn't require it." Lloyd lifted his head and saw Kratos smiling at him. "I think you've changed some." His eyes studied his son's face intently.

Lloyd looked away, rubbing a hand through his hair. "When will I stop changing? When will I be back to normal?" Though he didn't mean to be bitter at his father, he couldn't stop it. "For Martel sake's, I am suppose to be eighteen!"

Kratos raised an eyebrow, "Well, considering the fact that you aren't acting like one, I have to say you are not far off."

Lloyd looked at him strangely then unsheathed his sword. His eyes widened as he saw his older face. "How is that possible?" he appeared to have aged almost five or six years.

Kratos frowned, "I don't know why. The crest's seal must be weakening, though what is causing it to weaken is beyond my knowledge." He grinned then, "Though a little younger, I would say you look as you did when I first found you."

Lloyd didn't smile. He couldn't remember meeting his father. He had a faint image of what Kratos described to him, but it seemed almost made-up, as if it wasn't his memory. "I don't remember what I looked like then." He sheathed his swords and wandered over to the stone slab.

Kratos sighed. He cursed the day Mithos ruined his son's life. Then he felt immediately guilty. It was by his hand to that Lloyd was forced to go through this. His selfishness caused Mithos to destroy the last hope of truly returning him to normal. He looked at his son staring silently at Origin's seal and began to speak when the sound of voice brought both angels to attention.

Hands hovering over sword hilts, they listened as the voices grew loud.

"Isn't it wonderful we are going to see Lloyd and Mr. Kratos again?" a cheerful female voice that Lloyd faintly recognized, floated from the trail.

"Yes. Though I am surprised that they managed to figure out away to break the link between Origin and Kratos."

Lloyd noticed that Kratos had relaxed his hand on his sword. Lloyd hesitated and then a group of people emerged from the trail.

"Lloyd!" a blond-haired girl rushed from the others, throwing herself at swordsman. Lloyd wasn't expecting it and soon found himself stumbling back as she hugged him around the waist. "Umm…?" he looked at his father, then at the other strangers, all whom looked amused.

Suddenly the girl released him and blushed furiously, "I'm sorry." She looked at him with sad blue eyes. She was practically the same height as him, if not a little taller. "You probably don't remember me, do you?"

He stared at her for a moment. She seemed familiar… "Is your name Colette?"

Her entire face lit up. "You do remember!" she clapped her hands excitedly and was about to hug him again but he held up his hands.

"I'm sorry. I only remember a little." He looked away from her upset face, his stomach aching strangely. He didn't want to upset her, but he couldn't lie and pretend to know her. He glanced up and saw the other strangers standing solemnly at the edge of the clearing.

Kratos pointed out the people. Lloyd remembered the names; however, he had trouble placing it with a face. He gradually recalled the moments in Heimdall and the Renegade Base, but it was faded.

After Kratos finished talking an awkward silence passed over the group, no one knew what to say. It was obvious that his 'old friends' were expecting to see their old comrade, but he was absent. 'He is gone.' Lloyd thought bitterly to himself, it was getting harder and harder to find his old memories. It was as if the had locked themselves away in his mind, refusing to open up for him.

Lloyd quickly came back to reality as Yuan decided to break the silence. Strange why hadn't he noticed him standing next to…um…? Raine. He shrugged and listened to his uncle talk, "I've already explained what we did, so Sheena should be able to call upon Origin and ask to make a pact."

Lloyd looked at Sheena and smiled, "We are counting on you." He noticed the sad looks everyone got, "What did I say?"

Sheena smiled, "You use to always say that every time I went to make a pact."

Lloyd immediately sobered again as Sheena approached the stone. He hated moments like that, when he acted like his 'old self'.

Origin appeared suddenly in a flash of light. He gazed at the group assembled around him before landing his gaze of Sheena. "What is it you require from me?" his voice echoed around the clearing though he spoke softly.

Sheena straightened herself and spoke determinedly, "I wish that you would break your pact with Mithos and form a new pact with me."

Origin shook his head, "My pact with Mithos was broken the moment I was released, but I wish for no other pacts."

Lloyd shook his head disbelievingly, "Why?"

Origin looked at him intently, "I have lost faith in people, for they have no respect for their vows. I don't wish to be betrayed again."

Lloyd shook his head, "Not all people are like that. There are those who are willing to fight for the right thing. I am willing to try and help save this world, save it's people. Everyone deserves to live here, regardless of who they are." Lloyd's head was pounding; his blood was hot as it spread through his body. He didn't waver or flinch as Origin stared at him.

The summon spirit suddenly nodded, "If that is your vow, then let's fight."

Sheena looked up at him surprised, "So you will fight?"

Origin nodded, "I will try once again to believe in people." He held out his hands and four large metal lances appeared.

Lloyd looked at his father hopefully, smiling as Kratos nodded, drawing his own sword. Sheena already had her cards out and Raine got ready to heal.

The others moved back, making room for the fighters. Lloyd pulled out both swords. "Alright, let's go!"

Lloyd dashed forward, ducking as Origin swung at him. He raised his one blade, blocking another swing before slashing at his exposed arm. Origin easily blocked the attack, but didn't see Kratos thrust his sword, giving him a large gash across his side. Origin swung as he felt the stab and caught Kratos on his side, shoving him away.

Lloyd immediately used the distraction and leapt up into the air, slashing as he came back down. "Tiger Blade!" Landing, he blocked another swipe from the massive metal lances though it did jar him, causing his hands to go numb for a moment.

Sheena darted in then and planted a seal on Origin before leaping back slightly calling out, "Pyre Seal!" instantly the card exploded, sending him crashing to the ground.

Raine kept up with healing, though she noticed that the injuries were quite minimal. "First Aid."

Lloyd felt the warming sensation pass through him as he rushed forward to the recovering summon spirit. Filled with a new burst of energy, he jumped high into the air and dived down, sword thrusting out in front of him. "Rising Falcon."

Origin stumbled from the attack, but then swung all of his arms, throwing them back to the ground. He then began chanting and purple runes appeared beneath him.

Kratos caught sight of what was happening and struggled to get up, "Everyone, scatter!" Lloyd and Sheena scrambled in opposite directions, then Lloyd noticed Raine was still casting. White runes circled around her as she prepared her light attack. Lloyd knew she wouldn't finish in time and Origin was looking directly at her.

"Raine, move!" Lloyd screamed and dashed over to where she was.

Then but spells finished at the same time, "Light! Ray!" Raine called out just as Lloyd shoved her out of the way. Suddenly three blue spheres of electricity surrounded him and he heard Origin's deep voice bellow, "Thunder Arrow!"

Lloyd brought his swords up to block, but before he could he felt the air around him crackle with electricity, then he felt his entire body convulse as the lightning shot through his body.

"Lloyd!" Kratos shouted as he saw his son collapsed to the ground. Swinging around, he charged at Origin and thrust his sword into his chest.

Silence fell across the clearing as everyone stared at the sword embedded in the summon spirits chest. Then suddenly Origin disappeared. His voice sounded out again, "I will entrust my power to you pact-makers Sheena and Lloyd." He slowly faded into a small sphere of light and hovered before Sheena who gently took it.

Everyone turned to Raine who was healing Lloyd. "First Aid." She smiled as he opened his eyes and grinned. "I told you to move." His voice was slightly hoarse.

Raine shook her head, "You can be a real fool sometimes, you know?"

Lloyd chuckled, "You were the one who didn't move."

Raine shook her head when a shadow passed over her and she looked up to see Kratos standing over her. Rising, she moved, allowing him to help his son up. "You did it Lloyd. You formed a pact with Origin." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small ring. "This is the Eternal Ring, it will allow you to use the Eternal Sword." He placed it in Lloyd's hand and pulled him up on to his feet.

Raine frowned, "Where did you get a ring like that?"

Kratos turned around, "After we split up, I located the remainder of the materials need to forge the ring and stopped by Dirk's. He graciously agreed to forge the ring for me."

Lloyd stared at the small ring before slipping it on his finger. "We did it, dad. All of us."

Kratos smiled and ruffled his hair. Then turned and walked over to Yuan who was standing next to Raine. Lloyd's smiled disappeared as a jolt went through him. They all rushed past him, all his memories from before. It was like watching a slide show as scenes danced in front of his eyes, showing moments with the group, fighting Kratos and Yuan. It all came back. He stood staring into space when he heard a voice behind him.

"Lloyd, I must say that was impressive." Lloyd turned around to see Thomis emerging from the trees. "You must be incredibly strong to have survived that kind of an attack." His blue eyes flashed.

Lloyd heard the others stop talking and knew they were looking at the stranger. Kratos came up behind him, "Lloyd." His voice was filled with warning and suspicion.

Lloyd didn't turn around, but kept his gaze on the boy in front of him. Thomis looked curiously at the other group members. "Are these your friends Lloyd?"

"Yes." Lloyd felt the familiar tugging on his mind, but this time he knew what it was.

Thomis frowned slightly at Lloyd's curt reply, but smiled again as he asked, "So have you decided yet? Are you going to help me?"

He felt Kratos flinch, "Lloyd, what is he talking about?" his voice was growing more threatening.

Lloyd nodded his head, "Yes, Thomis. I have thought about it. I have decided I want to save the world. To stop discrimination and hatred for Half-elves."

Thomis smiled and stepped forward, "I am glad you have-"

Lloyd interrupted him, "But I am going to do it by reuniting the two worlds and reviving the Great Seed. Just like we were before YOU ruined my life!" Lloyd spat the last statement out.

Kratos' eyes widened and the others gasped, "Lloyd…"

"I remember everything. I remember and I know who you really are…Mithos!" Lloyd growled.

Thomis, smiled and his body flickered for a moment. Suddenly the blond teenager was replaced by the ten-year old Cruxis Leader. "I see that you are no longer a gullible kid anymore. It is a shame--it would have made things so much easier." He grinned.

Lloyd made a fist and glared venomously at Mithos. "You bastard! You would have had me swear fealty to you and Cruxis. Well here is my answer. I SWEAR to destroy you and Cruxis."

Mithos laughed and shook his head, "Lloyd, Lloyd. Don't make promises you won't be able to keep." Just as he finished the sentence he lunged at Lloyd tackling him to the ground. They rolled grappling at one another, trying to overpower the other.

Mithos grabbed Lloyd's hand and pulled off his glove, dropping it as Lloyd aimed a punch at the smaller boy. Lloyd knew he was winning. His new size gave him advantage over Mithos' child-like body. He growled as he pinned Mithos' arms to the ground, "It is over, Mithos."

To his surprise, the Cruxis Leader smiled, "Afraid not, Lloyd. It has only just begun." Then he closed his eyes.

Lloyd eyes widened as they became surround by a bright light. He attempted to release Mithos, but he grabbed his arm restraining him. Lloyd looked up and saw Kratos horrified expression and the last thing he heard was his voice shouting.

"No! Lloyd!"

Then they were gone.

Kratos stared at where Lloyd had just vanished. "No." On the ground was Lloyd's glove, the only thing left.

The others remained silent as Kratos picked up the glove; then Genis spoke up, "Lloyd can come back, can't he? I mean he controls the Eternal Sword."

Yuan shook his head sadly as Kratos turned around. In one hand was the glove, in the other was a small ring. "Only if he has the Eternal Ring."

Everyone stared at the small grey ring in the center of Kratos hand, before his fingers curled around it.

"Lloyd..."

**Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry! I was planning on updating a lot sooner, but I had like… umm… family problems, and well yeah… I know it is not that late, but it is for me and well anyway here it is!! Hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 12:**

White. So bright that at first Lloyd believed he had gone blind. But then he remembered everything was black when you are blind. He lifted his head, eyes closed against the brightness. "Where the hell am I?" Lloyd jolted as he heard his voice echo all around him. He finally managed to open his eyes, though he squinted.

The shape of a room came into focus, though you could hardly call it a room. There was no furniture, no shelves nothing. Lloyd tried moving, but found he couldn't. The sound of chains jingling told him all he needed to know. "Perfect." He sighed, as his voice echoed again. It wasn't the most comfortable positions. From as far as he could tell, he was chained to two poles on either side of him, his ankles and wrists clasped in heavy, metal manacles.

Lloyd sighed; he remembered everything that had happened. His memories coming back; Thomis really being Mithos--being warped away, he remembered it all. But most of all he saw the horrified face of his father as the light engulfed him, his voice shouting his name. "Dad…"

"You are not serious are you?" Lloyd's head whipped up and he stared unbelieving.

"What the—"

"Oh come on, is it that big of a surprise." the owner of the voice exasperated. "I mean, who else would you expect to see?"

Lloyd stared dumbfounded. There in front of him was… well him! He was literally staring at himself. The only difference was that he was clad in white clothes, adorned with belts and strips of dark red cloth beneath them. He had his wings though, the light blue mana shaped into the familiar wings that he had, flapping unconsicously behind him. "Who are you?" It wasn't possible.

"Oh my— you really are dense aren't you?" the other Lloyd shook his head. "Of course it couldn't be helped, the way you were raised and all."

Lloyd momentarily forgot his shock and retorted angrily, "And what's that suppose to mean? Don't insult my dads!"

"Heh. Now that is more like it." The other Lloyd smirked. "Oh, don't be so sensitive. I merely speak the truth." He chuckled.

Lloyd growled, "You lie. You aren't me! You are nothing like me!" he clenched his fist, the manacles rubbing on his skin.

"There you are wrong, Lloyd. You see…" the other Lloyd walked up and stood before him, arms crossed as he leaned slightly to the side. "…I am a Cruxis Lloyd. I am what you would have been should Kratos raised you as Lord Yggdrasil wished."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, "Well I am glad he didn't. I am glad he took me away from here and raised me. This way you are nothing more than an illusion."

The Cruxis Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "An illusion? You think I am a mere illusion? A mere figment of your imagination? HA!" he threw his arms wide. "I am very much real, Lloyd! I am the other half of you that remains buried in the back of your mind. The other half that sees and witnesses everything that you have done, everything that you believe, everything that you wish for." He threw himself forward and grabbed Lloyd by his shoulders, shoving his face into his. Red-brown eyes locked with each other. "I was always there. I was there because I am you."

Lloyd shook his head, tearing his gaze from the duplicate's "I don't believe it."

"You don't believe it." The other shoved himself away, causing Lloyd to pull painfully against the restraining chains. "Why can't you accept the fact that you have a darker side, Lloyd? You could believe in Thomis' ideals, but not Mithos', yet they were the same."

"He lied! He twisted what he actually meant by taking away their emotions." Lloyd spat out angrily, "I didn't accept his plans!"

"Yes you did." The Cruxis Lloyd smiled, "You only rejected the offer after you regained your old memories. Don't start lying to yourself; you had already made the decision right before Kratos released Origin. Right?"

Lloyd started to argue, but stopped. 'He had decided.' He shook his head again, "That was—"

"That was a choice." The other Lloyd cut him off. "You actually believed it could work. You were willing to swear loyalty to Thomis because you believed in him." His voice had grown softer, less mocking.

Lloyd could only shake his head, "No, I—"

"It was only after you remembered all you had learned. It was only after you recalled all the pressure from your _friends_ wanting you to stop Cruxis, to save the worlds. They pushed all the responsibility on you. What else could you do?" He had come forward once again. His face showed sympathy and understanding. "I know what it was like, I was there. But I was there trying to help you, but their voices over powered mine."

Lloyd stared at the ground. "It wasn't them who pushed me. I wanted to save the worlds. I wanted to stop Cruxis and the Desians." He looked up, determination filling his voice "It was my decision!"

The Cruxis Lloyd sighed sadly, "You can't see it, can you? All those times, your friends placed you as their leader. They wanted you to make the decisions. But they influenced you in ways too. They made you feel guilty and you wanted to make sure you did the right thing. I understand what you had to go through." He placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "They made you think that is what you wanted to do. They made you believe it was the only way."

Lloyd felt himself beginning to believe the words. He was always making the decisions. But that is because… because he wanted to, wasn't it? He didn't know anymore. "But dad…"

"Our father was one of the most who influenced you. He made you hate him; he made you despise Cruxis and the Desians because he betrayed you. He made himself the enemy, the traitor in order to make you hate what he belonged to."

It was true. He remembered. So much pain, so much anger and hurt. Kratos had been their friend, their ally and he had lied to them, deceived them.

"He did it only to protect me!" Lloyd shouted. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. The other Lloyd or himself. He was so confused; it was like he was yelling at himself. Maybe he was, maybe this was just an illusion that made him second-guess himself.

The Cruxis Lloyd lifted his hand from Lloyd's shoulder, at the same instant the chains disappeared and he fell to his knees. "I will let you think about it for a while. Oh, and Lloyd?" He smiled sadly as he looked up at him, "I do know how you feel." then he was gone.

Lloyd bowed his head. "Dad…" a single tear rolled down his face as he crouched on the white floor. He didn't no what to think anymore. He didn't know who we was… what he believed in… who he could trust… he didn't even know if he could trust himself.

* * *

Kratos was beyond reasoning. He was beyond control and logic. His mind was thrashing wildly, a tidal wave of emotions surging and crashing against the barriers that he had constructed. Slowly with each pounding wave, a little more of it eroded away, allowing it to leak through and flood his entire being.

"LET ME GO!" He shouted, pulling against the restraining hands. He swung, aiming a punch at whoever was holding him.

Yuan threw him back and pinned him to a tree. "What the hell do you think you are going to do, Kratos?! Do you think you can just waltz back up there and demand Mithos to release you son?! Be reasonable." Yuan was shouting at his friends face.

The other group members exchanged glances with each other. Never had they seen Kratos or Yuan act so detached and uncontrolled.

Kratos attempted to shove the Half-elf away, but Yuan tightened his grip on his arms. "Calm down, Kratos. This is not helping Lloyd."

The Seraph stared unseeing at Yuan. All he saw was Lloyd's face as it slowly faded. His throat burned, his eyes stung. Why, why? Why Lloyd? What did Mithos hope to achieve by taking his son? His hand tightened around the small grey ring that he still had clutched in his hand. Without it, Lloyd was a prisoner, trapped upon the desolated comet.

Yuan waited, watching his friend struggle with himself. It scared him to know that Kratos was losing control. It had happened once before; on the night he killed Anna and lost Lloyd. It was Yuan, again, who helped pull him through. "Kratos?"

Kratos blinked and found he was staring at Yuan. "Why, Yuan? Why did he take Lloyd?" he didn't bother to hold back the few tears that slid down his face, nor did anyone comment on it.

Yuan shook his head, "We are going to get him back, Kratos. I promise you, we are going to get him back."

Kratos nodded and Yuan released him. "I am sorry for my actions."

Nobody replied to that, instead Raine stepped forward, "I believe we should head directly to the Tower. Hopefully Yggdrasil hasn't thought of turning the warp off again."

Yuan nodded, "Yes, I believe… Wait a minute!" he glanced around the group, his eyes searching, "Where is the Chosen?"

"Yo, I am right here." Zelos waved a hand then stopped as Yuan barked at him.

"Not you! Colette, where is Colette?" The blond angel was no where to be found.

Raine paused and turned around, "Yuan, Kratos is gone too!"

Yuan spun around, but true to the Professor's word, the Seraph was gone. "DAMNED IDIOT!" He turned back to the group to find them all staring at him strangely, "Well what the hell are you all waiting for? Let's go after them."

* * *

Colette paused as she entered Welgaia. She had no idea where Lloyd would be. When she saw Kratos holding the Eternal Ring she nearly screamed. It was bad enough all that had happened to Lloyd, but just as he regained his memories Mithos had to warp him away. It wasn't fair!

She looked around nervously. There were angels floating around, though so far none had noticed her. Taking a deep breath she was about to step out into the open when a hand grabbed her shoulder and the other her mouth. Her scream was silent, as she felt herself get pulled back. "Quiet. It is me." Kratos' voice hissed by her ear.

She felt him release her and she spun around to glare at him. "What-"

"Look. You should wait here for the others. They should be coming shortly. I will go and confront Yggdrasil while you search for Lloyd." Colette flinched at the bitterness coming from his voice.

"But-" she started, but he cut her off again.

"If I go to him, he will believe I came alone, allowing you and the others to search unhindered. Now stay here." Kratos stared at her, waiting for her to nod.

Colette shivered as the Seraph warped away again. Never had she felt so much anger. It wasn't like him to show that much emotion and it scared her like it had frightened the others. She looked longingly at the city before sitting on the ground to wait for the rest of the group to arrive.

* * *

Red. Red like the anger he felt Red like the blood that he was going to spill. Red like the burning fire that flared behind his crimson eyes. This was the last time he would allow Mithos to touch his son. This was the last time he would ruin his life. This time Kratos wouldn't leave without his sword being stained with blood. **His **blood.

"Mithos!" his voice roared as he walked into the Great Seed Chamber. His eyes searched feverishly around the room, searching. But it was empty, empty of everything except the giant seed that floated in the center of the room. He gazed up sadly at the faded form of Martel in the seed. "I am sorry." His voice was barely a whisper, but it seemed to echo throughout the room.

"That is unlike you Kratos. You have grown soft."

"Soft." Kratos turned around slowly and faced the adult form of Mithos Yggdrasil. "You may want to reconsider that as I cut your foul heart from your chest and let you bleed to death." He advanced slowly, sword in a death grip.

"And what you gain from that I wonder? Revenge? Perhaps. Your son…? Well that is a different story." His lips curled back into a sneer, his eyes glinting.

Kratos shook his head, "Give me my son back!"

Yggdrasil laughed, the sound insane and child-like. "Kratos, you may find that is not such an easy thing for me to do." He smiled, "You see, Lloyd is now Origin's seal, in a way. He controls him and that poses as a problem to me. Not only that, he has also returned to normal. Now to let him go simply because you demand it of me does not seem very logical on my part."

Kratos glared at him, "Where is he?" he was beginning to lose patience, yet Yggdrasil was the only one who knew where his son was and wouldn't dare kill him.

Yet.

The blond Seraph smirked, "Kratos, what happened? What happened to make you hate me so?"

Kratos laughed, though it sounded cynical and angry, "What happened? You ruined my son's life, erased his memories and as soon as he got them back you abducted him! That is what happened!"

Yggdrasil shook his head, "Can you honestly say that I ruined his life? I gave him what he wished for—a chance to go back and live his life with his real father. Do you think he would have accepted you if he had known what you had done? If he remembered? I did you a favor, _Sensei,_ something that you rarely did for me." Suddenly Kratos found himself looking at Mithos as a child. His large, blue eyes looked up at him sadly. "I saw you as a father, something I never had, but you never saw me as a son."

"Mithos, that is because you weren't my son. You were my student." Kratos forced himself to harden against the sympathies Mithos wanted from him. It was what he wanted, to weaken and submit himself once again to his loyalties. Well that was something that would never happen again.

Never.

Kratos grabbed Mithos by the front of his shirt and hauled him off the ground before slamming him against the wall. "Now, I want you to tell me where my son is." He pressed his face up close as spoke through clenched teeth. His eyes were emblazed with a burning intensity that actually startled the Cruxis Leader, but he held his ground.

"And if I don't?"

Kratos brought his sword up and pressed it against this throat. The flaming sword almost seemed to radiate with heat, instead of the cool touch metal usually held when pressed against skin. The flickering glow cast a strange aura around Kratos' face, shadowing parts, though his eyes merely reflected the light giving him a demonic look. "Dying is something I wished for so many years. By the time I am finished with you, you will be wishing the same thing."

"Pain is something that isn't really understood as it eventually goes away." Kratos whispered, but then he snarled, "If you don't tell me, I promise that you will understand pain. Pain that doesn't vanish as time passes, pain that lingers and where consciousness is no escape either, instead a trap that locks you away and continues to torture you."

Mithos stared at his old teacher strangely. "Fair enough. You want to know where your son is, I will show you." Kratos looked at him skeptically, before lowering him to the ground. Mithos nodded saying, "But first things first." He jerked his head to the side.

Kratos turned just as a group of angels unsheathed their swords. He growled and raised his sword threateningly, "Do you think me a fool, Mithos? I will not give up my blade so you can hold me here."

Mithos shrugged, "It is your choice. Either surrender your blade and see you son, or don't and attempt to force me to reveal his location and be killed in doing so."

Kratos watched as the angels hovered mindlessly, waiting for orders. Choices. He was always forced to choose and so far he had never chosen the right one. He frowned, this time he wouldn't make that mistake again. The clang of his sword falling to the polished metal floor reverberated through the room. "Take me to my son."

Mithos smiled charmingly, "Of course, Sensei."

**Review Please! **


	13. Chapter 13

****

I am back on track. Fast updates! I originally was going to make this a part of the previous chapter but… whatever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter thirteen:**

Lloyd couldn't tell how much time had passed. Minutes. Hours. Days. They were irrelevant in this white cell. At first he had raged and fumed at the door, yelling to be let out. Fists and feet lashed out at the sealed door, but left no markings or scuffs on its smooth surface. His voice soon grew hoarse and he backed off, moving to sulk in the corner.

It wasn't long before the words of his doppelganger had said replayed in his mind.

"_They made you think that is what you wanted to do. They made you believe it was the only way."_

He threw his hands up to his head and screamed, "NO! I WANTED IT! I BELIEVED IT!" He shook his head, trying to dislodge the voice echoing the words. He stood up and punched the wall, ignoring the blood on his knuckles. "Just leave me alone!"

"Lloyd?" a soft voice caused him to spin around. Mithos stood staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd stepped forward, but stopped, scowling.

"Lloyd, why do you hate so much? Why are you always so angry?" His voice was sad, almost hurting.

Lloyd was shocked at the question, "Mith—I don't hate everything. Why would you say that?"

"You hate Desians. You hate them for killing your mother."

"Lloyd frowned, "They are not worth my sympathy. You know that. You know what they do to people, how evil they are. You are the cause of it." he growled.

"But do you want to know why they are like that? It is because people despised Half-elves in the war. It made them become like this. Deep down, they are just like other people." Mithos said.

Lloyd shook his head angrily, "That is no excuse for what—"

"Not an excuse, then what could be? How much pain does a person have to go through before they are allowed to fight back?" Lloyd turned to find Mithos suddenly behind him.

"I—" Lloyd started.

"You have no idea what it is like to be ridiculed and despised for merely being alive. Yet, you can assume that the pain Desians place on humans is more wrong than what humans did to them in the first place."

Lloyd was speechless. "What?! You are twisting what I said."

"You hate them for they have done, when they are merely trying to justify what was being done to them." Mithos said, moving up beside Lloyd.

Lloyd backed away from him, "Stay away from me. Just stay away, damn it! Let me out of here!"

Mithos smirked, "If I did that, then there would be no one for your father to visit. After all he came all the way up here just to see you."

Lloyd snarled, "If you dare hurt my dad, I swear, I will—"

"You will what?" a voice behind him asked. Lloyd spun around seeing his duplicate leaning against the wall. He turned back only to find Mithos gone.

"What the heck?" Lloyd clenched his fists angrily. "Where the hell did he go?!"

"Lloyd, are you sure you are alright?" the Cruxis Lloyd glanced at him skeptically as Lloyd yelled at the empty space in front of him. "There is nobody there."

Lloyd whirled around, "What is going on?! Where the heck did you come from? I am finished with all these games that you are playing with me!"

"Games! You think this is a game? You still think I am not real?" his face grew contorted with anger, "How many times do I have to prove that I am real? How many times are you going to deny the truth?"

Lloyd yelled back, "I don't know what is real or true anymore. It is—I can't—I don't know!" Lloyd threw his hands to his head, falling down into a crouch. His hands hid the tears that ran down his face, but the Cruxis Lloyd watched as his shoulders shook from the silent sobs that racked his body.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Lloyd snapped his head up, "What the heck is with you? First you are all like tough and evil and now you are apologizing for yelling. Some Cruxis angel you are." Lloyd said sarcastically.

"What else is to be expected, I have your personality. It is not my fault that we are complete idiots." The other Lloyd pouted and crossed his arms.

Lloyd stared at him then ran a hand through his hair. "Oh my—seriously, I think I am losing it." he laughed. He stopped and stared at the floor, "But honestly, what am I doing here? What does Mithos want with me?"

His duplicate sighed, "How am I supposed to know? I know as much as you do, remember?"

"We are pretty pathetic, aren't we?"

"You can say that again." They both laughed. Suddenly the door opened. Both Lloyds spun, turning their attention to whoever was coming in. It wasn't who they were expecting.

"Colette! Guys! What are you doing here?" Lloyd gasped with shock.

We came to get you silly." Colette walked in, hands clasped in front of her. "Come on, we have to go stop Mithos!"

Cruxis Lloyd frowned, "I wouldn't believe them if I were you." He folded his arms. "Something isn't right."

Lloyd looked at him funny, "What are you talking about? What isn't right?"

"Lloyd, who are you talking to?" Raine stepped forward, her eyes narrowing.

Lloyd opened his mouth to answer, but the other Lloyd stopped him, "They can't see me."

"What do you mean they can't see you?" Lloyd asked. The others looked at him funny, but he ignored them. "You said you were real."

"I am apart of you. I am real, though I am merely the second half of your conscience so to speak and somehow being here has made me visible, but only to you."

Lloyd frowned, then turned to see the others watching him carefully, "Lloyd, are you alright?" Colette asked.

Genis shook his head, "I think Lloyd has been up here to long. He is talking to himself."

"I am not!" Lloyd yelled, but the small Half-elf just laughed.

"Then who were you talking to?"

"Genis, that is enough. Come on Lloyd, we have to go." Raine motioned with her hand.

"Yeah, Bud. We have to go stop Mithos and reunite the worlds, just like you wanted." Zelos leaned back causally.

'Like I wanted?' Lloyd felt a jolt.

Sheena nodded, "Yes, Mithos needs to be stopped."

Cruxis Lloyd sighed, _"They ARE your friends…"_

"Indeed. The age of lifeless beings will not solve anything." Regal stated.

_"They know what you wish for…"_ Lloyd felt the voice grow softer, fading to a whisper.

"You cannot allow him to continue to change the world." Presea said.

_"They help you believe…" _Lloyd turned; watching as his duplicate grew more transparent, fading just like his voice.

"Lloyd, we are all counting on you to do the right thing." Colette was now in front of him, holding out her hand.

_"They know what you want…they know who you are…" _the voice had become so quiet that Lloyd could barely make out the last statement.

"They know who I am?" Lloyd whispered.

"What did you say?" Colette voice caused him to look up, seeing her extended hand.

"You know who I am?" Lloyd repeated staring at her.

Colette frowned, "You are Lloyd Irving."

'I am Lloyd Aurion.' He argued in his mind.

Genis piped up, "Your father is Dirk."

'Kratos is my father.'

"You hate the Desians and Cruxis." Zelos interjected.

'I only hate what they do.'

Raine shook her head impatiently, "Really Lloyd, stop this foolishness and come on. You have lived with us practically your whole life; of course we know who you are."

"You know nothing about me!" He shouted suddenly. Startled, they all froze, their smiles vanishing. His eyes flashed angrily. "You only know what you want me to believe!" he spat out, fists clenched.

"Lloyd, what has gotten into you?" Raine frowned and stepped forward, but Lloyd glared at her and stepped back pointing a finger at her threateningly.

"Stay away from me!" he snarled. He didn't know these people anymore. All his life he had been living an illusion that they were his friends. Not anymore. "I don't know you!"

They all stared at him, Colette stepped forward, reaching to take him hand "Lloyd—I"

He pulled back and ran to the far end of the room, "Leave me alone!" His head was pounding; his blood felt like it was on fire. "Leave me…"

"Lloyd." He felt a hand on his shoulder. Flinching, he looked up. He grinned as he saw the Cruxis Lloyd smiling at him. "You did it, Lloyd. You fought off their voices." He was no longer transparent, but solid again. He was real again.

Lloyd looked back to the door, but no one was there. "They were an illusion weren't they?" he wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel. He still had the memories from before. The entire regeneration journey and before, but they seemed so distant now, no longer important. He didn't know if he should feel bad about what he said.

"What do _you_ think they were? No one is going to tell you what to believe. Not even me." The Cruxis Lloyd hovered above the ground, cross-legged, "Do you think they were an illusion?"

Lloyd stared at him, then back to the door. The way they spoke… the way they acted was just like how his double had told him, just like they had always acted. They were telling him what he wanted and what he should do. "No. I think they were really there."

The other Lloyd nodded, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Kratos walked stiffly as he followed Yggdrasil through the city. It was deathly still, cold and detached of life. It seemed as if only the two seraphim were the only living beings left. No angels moved around. It was as before, when he had first come holding Lloyd as a three-year old. But now he was searching for him.

His glare was penetrating. It was focused on the back of the blond angel before him, his irises illuminating to a near fiery intensity. His lips were pressed tightly together, a thin line. His hair fell across his face, partly shadowing his pale features. His one hand gripped his empty scabbard while the other hung at his side.

He had regained his control. He was not allowing himself to fall once again to Mithos' tricks and play his foolish games. This time he would be ready, this time he would be in control. This time he would do what was right for his son.

* * *

The doppelganger watched silently as Lloyd struggled with his thoughts. Finally he spoke up, "What are you thinking about?"

Lloyd's brow furrowed, "I don't know what I am supposed to do anymore. I still want to save the world. That is one thing I did want to do."

The other uncrossed his legs, "How are you going to do it?"

Lloyd frowned, "I don't know yet. I am still fighting with all my memories, trying to ignore them and think for myself." He held his head as if in pain.

"I can help with that." Lloyd looked up to his identical face. It was like he was staring into a mirror, seeing himself. He understood what his reflection was suggesting and understood what would happen if he did accept it.

"They will disappear again, won't they?" Lloyd asked, not removing his stare.

"Yes."

"And I will be able to do things my way? No one telling me what to do?" Lloyd pushed.

"Yes."

Lloyd slowly moved his eyes from the red-brown ones and looked longingly at the door. One person hadn't come. One person hadn't tried to convince him, to lie to him. "Will I remember him?" he didn't take his eyes from the door. He didn't know why, but he was wishing that person would walk through the door any minute, walk in and take him in his arms, telling him everything would be alright.

"Yes. You will remember him raising you as an angel. Teaching you, watching over you, training you. I will give you my memories, memories of what it was like. You will remember all of this. You will remember how you fought against the lies and shadows that filled your life and rose above it to find out who you really are."

* * *

Mithos stepped on to the warp pad, Kratos right behind him. He immediately recognized the room. It was the prison. Jail cells lined the one wall. Kratos couldn't see his son in any of them. "Where is he, Mithos?"

"Patience, Kratos." Mithos motioned with his finger and they stepped on to an elevator pad that connected to the cells on the far wall. Instead of going across, it began to descend into the pit separating the main floor and the cells. Kratos frowned. He had not known about this. There was no way Yuan and the others would be able to have found Lloyd already. That was one thing he had been hoping for. Now he would have to get him out himself.

After a few minutes, the elevator stopped before a small platform. Kratos looked up, trying to judge how far down they had come, but Mithos' voice brought his attention back. "Your son lies on the other side of this door." He smirked.

Kratos glared at him then turned to the door. He stepped forward. 'I am coming Lloyd.'

* * *

Lloyd closed his eyes. His mind was screaming, clawing, screeching to be listened to, to be remembered. It was fighting against the words that the Cruxis Lloyd was saying. He was so tired. So lost. So confused. He didn't want to be like that. He wanted to know who he was.

He opened his eyes, forcing back the pounding in his head. His eyes burned, though they were wet with tears. Tears of confusion, hurt and longing. He was finished with being lost. He knew what he had to do.

"Help me." He voice was a whisper, but it seemed to echo around him as if he had shouted.

The Cruxis Lloyd smiled and floated down before him, locking eyes once again. "Are you certain you want this? You aren't going to regret it later? There is no going back once you accept this."

Lloyd grinned back at him through his tears. "I am not going back."

**I know I am not nice to leave it like this, but… **

**Review Please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh dear! I am in a bit of trouble over that cliffhanger, so here is the update!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter fourteen:**

His eyes. Dad's eyes. That was the last thing Lloyd remembered before his entire life literally flashed before his eyes. He shuddered as he felt the other Lloyd took his hand. It was cool. It felt like spring water, gently caressing his skin as it embraces his hand as he places it into a lake. It held no substance except that sensation that slowly was flowing up his arm.

All the while, scenes of Iselia, growing up, meeting Colette, Genis and the Professor played across his vision. It was like watching a slideshow, short scenes of his life moving through his memory. But he could see beyond them too. He could see the Cruxis Lloyd before him, his red-brown eyes locked with his. They held no emotion, no expression. They were blank and empty.

Lifeless.

Lloyd lowered his eyes to his hand. It was transparent, fading as it came in contact with Cruxis Lloyd's, whose was solid. He shivered as the other Lloyd drew closer to him, grasping his other hand, sending another flow of cool energy through him. Suddenly he shuddered and his wings burst out, crystal blue and bright as mana flowed gracefully from the feathers.

The Journey of Regeneration, the releasing of seals, the Tower of Salvation—he saw all of it, every detail crisp and precise.

He felt it. He felt the excitement, the anger, the worry. He could feel the heat of the desert washing over him, he felt the harsh, cold spray of the water and he felt the warm, fresh pulsating force of the wind as it rushed around him.

He could taste it. He could smell it. He could hear it. The sharp taste of salt as it misted with the wind, the charred smell of fire as its heat flared around him. The sound of the air as it whistled and hummed around him, mixing and churning far off sounds.

Yet as sound as the coursed through him, they vanished. They passed through him like a drying leaves, shriveling and wilting until they crumbled uselessly into dust, forgotten and left upon the road. One by one they faded from him, just like he was fading.

They were becoming one. He was becoming one with his second half. Leaving behind his past, forgetting it.

Lloyd continued watching. His was losing focus, his vision growing dimmer as he neared the end of his memories. Then all he saw was his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes, staring at him and slowly they changed. Small crimson rivers began weaving through the deep brown, blending and mixing until a deep wine color filled the irises. Then he was falling. Everything was black. His scream was soundless, his senses gone. He didn't feel, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear. It was as if he no longer existed and that the world had slipped away just like the last scene of his life slipped away.

Then he was back. White. The brightness should have blinded him, but he was accustomed to it. He had lived his whole life in the brightness of the white city. He looked around the room and frowned. "What am I doing here?" There was no echo.

Suddenly he heard the familiar whoosh of a door open and he looked up to see who was coming through. He smiled happily and hurried forward, "Dad! Boy it is great to see you!"

* * *

Kratos wasn't expecting to see what he saw next. Horrifying images of Lloyd played through his mind as he stepped toward the sliding doors, but they instantly vanished as his son rushed towards him.

"Dad! Boy it is great to see you!" Lloyd wrapped himself around the shocked Seraph.

Kratos gently pushed his son back, "Lloyd, are you alright?" he ran a hand through Lloyd's hair as he looked him over. His eyes widened to find Lloyd dressed in Cruxis clothes.

Lloyd shrugged, "Well, besides waking up to find myself in an empty room, yeah I am fine." He frowned; looking at his father's relieved face, "Dad, what's with you?"

Kratos shook his head and started to answer when Yggdrasil entered into the room. "Ah, I see you are awake. Good."

Lloyd growled, "What do YOU want?" He had never liked the Cruxis Leader. He never agreed with the way he ran created exspheres. It was one reason he rebelled so often. "And why the hell am I in here?"

Kratos looked at him strangely, but Lloyd missed the look.

Yggdrasil chuckled, "Still rebellious, young Aurion? Well it is to be expected." The statement caused Lloyd to scowl, but Yggdrasil just chuckled again. "To answer your questions, I have my reasons to believe that you were attempting to betray the organization again, so I had you placed in confinement to think about it for a while. As to why I am here, your father wished to see you."

Kratos glared at him, "Betray the organization? How can he betray you when he is not loyal to you?"

It was now Lloyd, who looked confused, "Dad—"

Kratos cut him off, still glaring at Yggdrasil who had a smug look on his face. "It ends here Mithos. I swear I will make you pay for everything you have done." His voice was low and threatening.

"Dad—" but Lloyd was again cut off as his father began chanting. "Grave!" The room shook and suddenly thick, spikes of rock burst through the floor stabbing up. Yggdrasil dodged out of the way just the spike's thrust where he had been standing moments before.

"DAD! What the hell are you doing?" Lloyd stood wide-eyed at his father. He had never expected his father to attack the Cruxis Leader. Never.

Kratos grabbed Lloyd's hand and dashed for the door and as the spikes disappeared back into the ground. Lloyd stumbled as his father dragged him from the room. Kratos' wings burst out and he leapt from the platform and began flying up, still holding Lloyd's wrist.

Lloyd instinctively flapped his own wings, though he was still in shock from what Kratos had done. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Lloyd felt his feet touch ground, but instantly Kratos was pulling him to the warp pad. They warped back into the city. It was still deathly silent. Lloyd looked around, "Where did all the angels go?"

Kratos glanced at him, "I don't know. They were not here when I came for you either." He started move on again, but he was pulled backed.

"What was that back there? Why the heck did you attack Lord Yggdrasil?" Lloyd yanked his hand away from his father and folded his arms.

Kratos frowned, "Why shouldn't I attack him? After all he has—wait what did you call him?" Kratos stared at him.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "Lord Yggdrasil. What I call him all the time when I am not trying to tick him off. Seriously dad, are you alright?"

Kratos opened his mouth then shut it. He looked at Lloyd then looked away, then back at Lloyd. "What you call him all the time?"

Lloyd sighed, "Uh… Look, I don't know what is wrong with you, but I don't think we should stick around here. You did, after all, attack the Cruxis Leader. I think he may be a bit pissed, don't you think?" Lloyd began to move passed his dad. Kratos could only stare at him. "Are you coming or what?"

Kratos forced himself to follow Lloyd as the hurried through the city and towards the main warp, and also where Colette had been told to wait.

Lloyd had slowly drawn ahead of Kratos, cutting corners and running faster. Lloyd chuckled to himself. It was about time somebody attacked that crazy angel, he was just amazed that it had been his father who done it. He frowned, though he noticed that Kratos was acting really strange. He was definitely going to confront him about that later. Lloyd turned another corner and came to the bridge connecting to the main warp pad. He was still lost in thoughts when he heard his name being called. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd stopped running and looked up. He saw a group of people standing at end of the bridge. How did they know his name? He stared at the suspiciously.

One man, with long red hair walked forwards, "What are you doing, bud? Let's go."

Lloyd snarled. Not one told him what to do. He unsheathed his swords and brandished them. "How do you know my name?"

The man stopped walking and frowned at Lloyd's behavior. "What are you talking about? Of course I know your name. Don't you remember me? Zelos Wilder?" He asked.

Lloyd paused for a moment, "The Chosen of Tethealla?" What was the Chosen doing in Welgaia? And why was he with these other people?

Zelos grinned and laughed, "Well, technically speaking, yeah. Though I don't really think I am suited for that title anymore. After all, I am not too excited about the whole joining with Martel thing."

Lloyd frowned. A rogue Chosen? He glanced to the other people, noting that Sylverant's Chosen was there too. What was going on?

Just then Kratos came up behind him, "Lloyd, stop. It is alright, they are friends."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the group. "Friends? Your friends?"

Lloyd shifted his gaze up to his father.

Kratos nodded, "Yes, in a way. They came to help me get you out of here."

Lloyd frowned, "Why do we have to leave? Well, other than Lord Yggdrasil being ticked at you for awhile, but he calms down eventually."

Kratos sighed, "Look, let's just get out of here and I will explain everything." He directed the gaze at Raine who had stepped forward.

Lloyd hesitated and then nodded. "Sure, alright." But he didn't sheath his swords. He had noticed the weapons on the other group members. You couldn't always trust friends. Look what happened with Yuan, being the leader of the Renegades and all.

Lloyd waited until the others already stepped through before walking on the pad with his father. As he turned around, he saw Yggdrasil standing on the other side of the bridge, smiling at him.

Lloyd smiled back, before he disappeared within the light.

* * *

"Dad? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked confused. He watched the others warily as they stood in a half-circle around him and his father.

Kratos sighed, "Lloyd, will you just tell me what happened in that room."

Lloyd looked at him skeptically, "Uh…okay. Well I guess Yggdrasil put me in there. I don't know how long that has been, but I probably blanked out after awhile. That is when you came in." Lloyd looked thoughtful, "Nope, that is about it."

Kratos sighed and Rained stepped forward, "Kratos, what is wrong?" she looked anxiously at Lloyd.

Kratos waved off her question, "Lloyd, what were you doing before you were in the room?" His eyes locked on to his.

Lloyd snorted, "Seriously, dad, I think you are losing it sometimes. We, as in you and I, were sparring in Welgaia like we do every day." Lloyd shook his head and laughed, "Are you getting forgetful in your old age, dad?"

Kratos wasn't smiling. "Lloyd, I wasn't sparring with you."

Lloyd stopped grinning, "Yes, you were. We were really going at it until an angel came telling me Yggdrasil wanted to see me."

"Lloyd, I wasn't in Welgaia." Kratos stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Lloyd shoved it off and glared at him, his faced twisted in frustration. "YES YOU WERE!! Why are you lying? I was right there." Lloyd looked from his father to the others standing around them, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD?"

Kratos shook his head, "Lloyd, they had noth—" but Lloyd pushed past him.

"Why did you do to him? Why can't he remember?" Lloyd glared at each of them. They met his gaze, though they were sad. He stopped at Colette, who had tears running down here cheeks, "Why are you crying? What did you do?"

Colette shook her head sadly, tears running down her cheeks as stepped forward, "Lloyd, I—" she reached out.

Lloyd raised his blade, "Don't touch me. I don't know you, I don't know what you did to my dad, but if I have to force it out, so be it." His eyes flashed angrily and he raised his sword.

Someone screamed and he heard his father shouting at him to stop. Then there was sparks and he saw his blade locked with another. He saw Zelos scowling at him, "What the hell are you doing, Lloyd?"

Lloyd growled and shoved him away, "My dad was fine before you all came along." He swung again, this time at Zelos directly.

Zelos barely blocked the swing, his arm numb from the jarring, but he gritted his teeth, "It isn't Kratos that is different! It is you, you idiot!" he raised his shield, blocking a thrust. "Will you stop this so we can explain it?"

Lloyd snarled and locked his blades with Zelos' again, "I have know idea what you are talking about." He shoved him, causing Zelos to fly back.

"Lloyd, stop!" Raine shouted her staff in her hand. Lloyd growled as he saw the others had brought out their weapons as well.

Lloyd took a step forward, but then he felt his head explode as something struck the side of his head. He dropped his swords and blinked a few times before he started falling. Kratos caught him as he collapsed and dropped the rock he held. "I am sorry, Lloyd."

"Dad…" Lloyd whispered before Kratos faded away and he slipped into darkness.

**Umm…Please don't hate me. **

**Review Please!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, it has been too long and I can't stay away any longer!**

**Talk about obsessed.**

**Nah. I am currently on a crazy writing streak; I just finished writing a chapter for 'Where I Belong' and earlier today, I finished one in 'Forever and Ever and Ever' So I said why not for 'No Going Back'?**

**I have talked long enough, here we go…**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter fifteen: **

"What do you mean he has lost his memories AGAIN?"Raine was more than a little ticked off at what Kratos was telling her.

Kratos sighed, "I don't know exactly, but it is obvious he doesn't recall you anymore and more so, he is speaking as if he has been living in Welgaia."

Genis shook his head, "But, that doesn't make any sense? Why would his memories change that much?"

Sheena nodded, "Yeah. First he forgets us and remembers his childhood. Then he gradually starts to remember parts of his past and now you are saying he had forgotten everything again and remembers living in Welgaia? My head hurts just thinking about that."

Zelos sidled up next to her, "Do you want me to kiss it better? Hey! Ow!"

"Stupid Chosen."

Kratos sighed again. It didn't make sense to him either. "I can't explain it, though yes that seems to be the case."

Raine rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "He doesn't have another key crest like he did the first time and nothing else stands out about him, other than his Cruxis uniform."

Kratos looked over to where his son laid unconscious and bound. He hadn't like the idea, but didn't want him to recklessly attack someone again.

Presea spoke up, drawing Kratos' attention again. "Could it have been possible that Lloyd forced himself to forget?"

The others stared at her speechless, when no one commented she continued, "I have been thinking about what Lloyd has gone through. He would have been so confused with trying to figure out where he actually fitted in. His life has been altered so drastically that he probably didn't know who he was anymore."

Nobody said anything for awhile, all them processing what Presea had just told them. Kratos at first didn't want to believe it, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it to be true. 'Lloyd, what have I done?'

--

Everything was dark. Though he knew he wasn't alone.

_"I am surprised, Lloyd, that it was your father and not you who attacked me."_

Lloyd growled at the voice echoing in his head. "As was I…_Mithos._ I didn't think dad would ever do something like that." He smirked as he used the Cruxis Leader first name. A name forbidden to everyone except his former friends.

_"You impudent little brat. Remember you swore fealty to Cruxis, something that is not so easily cast aside."_

"It seems my father has done it numerous times." Lloyd laughed back.

_"Your father was a weak man." _

Lloyd snarled angrily, "I wouldn't push me, if I were you. Don't insult my dad."  
_"Remember Lloyd, you are bound to this organization. Even if you tried, your conscience wouldn't allow you to stay away for too long, as it has many times already."_

Lloyd was about to shout back, when he found himself blinking against the bright sunlight. "Oh, my head." Lloyd tried to reach up and hold it, but found his hands bound behind his back. "What the hell?" He looked around and noticed the people from before staring at him. He growled, "What are you looking at?"

"Someone who has forgotten who they are." Lloyd turned and saw Kratos crouching next to him. "I am sorry for hitting you, but you were out of control." He smiled lightly.

Lloyd scowled, "Is there a reason why I am bound too?" he emphasized by lifting his hands slightly.

Kratos' smile faded, "We had to be sure you wouldn't attack anyone again once you came too."

Lloyd looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I thought they had done something to you. You were acting all weird and stuff."

Kratos chuckled, "I am afraid that I am the same as I have always been. You however…"

He frowned then slowly moved behind Lloyd and untied the rope encircling his wrists. "…are not the same." He finished, staring into Lloyd's eyes.

"Lloyd stared at Kratos for a moment, "O—kay."

Kratos sighed, "Tell me what you were doing yesterday." He stood up and crossed his arms. "Assume, that I don't remember."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "Yesterday? Um… okay." He thought about it for a moment, "Well, I found you and told you I was going down to Sylverant to see Noishe." He frowned, "Then I came back, we sparred for a couple of hours until Lord Yggdrasil called for you then I went and placed my plan into action."

"Plan?" Kratos asked.  
Lloyd smirked, "Well…I had been scheming to mess around with Ranches and setting the prisoners free." He shrugged at their shocked expressions. "It is not that surprising considering some of the other stuff I have done. This would merely slow the Cardinals down and allow the humans to get away."

He noticed everyone looking at each other then back at him. "What?"

Kratos shook his head, "Lloyd. You didn't do that. You were with us in the Torent forest by Origin's Seal."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, "I—"

Kratos cut him off "And there I released Origin and you formed a pact with him." Kratos reached into one of his pockets and withdrew a small grey ring.

Lloyd stared at him, "If you released Origin then how are you still here?"

That is when Yuan decided to make an appearance, "You discovered away to transfer my mana into him as he released his."

Kratos glared at him, "Just, where have you been?"

"Does it really matter? What is more important is to stop Yggdrasil before he tries anything else." Yuan replied, a little too quickly for Kratos.

Lloyd looked from Yuan to Kratos, "So you are all trying to stop Yggdrasil?"

Kratos nodded and Lloyd frowned, "What will happen to Cruxis then? What will happen to the angels and the Great Seed?"

"We are going to revive the Great Seed and allow the Kharlan Tree to grow again. As for the angels…" Yuan trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Lloyd frowned, "I…I…I am so confused right now. I have no clue what is going on here."

Kratos moved his hand so the ring was directly in front of Lloyd. "Lloyd, I know you are confused, but please listen to me. We are going to stop Yggdrasil, even if we have to kill him. We are going to revive the Great Seed and join the two worlds into one again." Lloyd lifted his head and stared at his father, "But we need you to help us. You are the only one who can wield the Eternal Sword."

Lloyd didn't know what to think. His mind was spinning out of control, as if at any moment he would totally lose his grip. He couldn't understand what his dad was telling him, it didn't make any sense.

"You said something to me. You said that I wasn't the same. Why did you say that?" Lloyd looked at him, then to the others. His…'friends.'

Kratos sighed and closed his hand around the ring. "Lloyd, you have never been apart of Cruxis. In fact you despised it and it was your idea to put an end to the Organization."

Lloyd opened his mouth to argue, but Kratos cut him off, "Just here me out. You were not found by me fourteen years ago. You were found by a Dwarf named Dirk and he raised you…" Kratos continued telling him about the Regeneration Journey and about the pacts. The others included small details that Kratos missed, as did Yuan, though they let Kratos do the majority of the telling. Lloyd sat dazed as he listened.

How could that really be? How could he have lived this…second life when all his memories were of Cruxis?

He listened as Kratos relayed the black key crest and how he changed back into a three year old, how he started to remember bits of his past, then how Mithos kidnapped him. That is where Kratos stopped. "When you left, you had all your memories."

"Dad…" he stopped, why could he say. He didn't know what to say. He frowned, Yggdrasil had been behind it the entire time, yet could he had given him memories that didn't exist? This time there had been no key crest, no seal that he knew of.

His head lifted as Kratos spoke again, noticing the strain in his voice, "Lloyd. I don't believe Yggdrasil was directly involved this time, besides kidnapping you."

"Then why am I like this?" Lloyd pushed, his anger growing slightly.

Kratos hesitated for a moment, "I think you chose to forget." He looked away, attempting to hide the pain he had in his eyes. His guilt.

But Lloyd saw it, "Dad, why would I want to forget? I don't understand."

Kratos tried to speak, but his voice cracked. Yuan looked at his friend sympathetically. "Lloyd, you were probably struggling with yourself trying to figure out who you were. I expect that Yggdrasil influenced you in more ways than one, attempting to twist your thoughts and confuse you more. In the end you chose to forget everything and created memories of a new life."

Lloyd looked down. "I am sorry." He lifted his head and looked at the group, stopping on Colette's sad face, "I am really sorry." He didn't know what to say after that. No one did.

Kratos grabbed Lloyd's hand and placed the small ring on his palm wordlessly then stood up. Lloyd stared at the small circlet then slowly he picked it up and slid it on to his finger.

He felt a strange tingling sensation at the back of his mind and then it vanished. He assumed it was Origin's presence. He looked at his father's turned back and the others' crestfallen faces. He knew what he had to do.

"I may not be able to go back and fix what I have done, but I am going to try." Lloyd closed his eyes and a flash of light burst around him. Kratos turned around quickly-seeing his son's wings out-frowned. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd smiled, "You know, I have wanted to do this for a long time." He raised his hand and made a fist, "I think it is about time I kicked some ass up in heaven."

He started to glow and white feather's drifted around him, disappearing as the touched the ground. "I would wait for you, but I have some questions to ask a certain…Fairy-boy." He chuckled at the description, "If you guys hurry, you may be able to join in the action."

Before anyone could say anything he was gone. They all stared at the spot where Lloyd just was before Yuan swore colorfully, "Oh damn it all! What is it with everyone just warping away all the time? Oh the hell with it!" He turned and looked at Kratos. "This is your fault, you know? You are his father!"

"…" Kratos wasn't sure what had gotten into his friend, but he didn't want to push. He watched as he grabbed Raine's arm. "Grab someone and let's follow him. I am getting so sick of this."

Kratos watched amused as he quickly warped away. "Did you notice he only took Raine?" The others nodded, smiles on their faces, while Genis scowled.

Kratos quickly explained to Zelos and Colette how to warp and they each grabbed someone. Colette took Presea; Zelos grabbed Sheena, while Kratos took Regal and Genis. One by one the warped away in a flash of light, only small white feathers floating to the ground remained as they headed for the final battle.

**Okay, it is definitely not as good as other chapters I have written, but I was kind of stuck for the explanation part of it… The next one will be much better I promise. **

**Review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, here comes the fight everyone has been waiting for!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter sixteen:**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Lloyd's ears pounded with the sound of his heart beating against his temples. His blood was hot, his eyes cold. His gait never broke step as he walked forward.

One, two. One, two. He unconsciously counted his steps. His eyes locked on the hovering form of Yggdrasil as he stared up at the Great Seed. Lloyd wasn't sure what he was doing. It was as if he was outside his body, watching from the side as his rigid, tense form walked forward.

It was nearly impossible to tell what he was thinking. But he was thinking. He was thinking, struggling to understand…to remember what his dad had told him. He wanted to see, to feel, to hear all that he had forgotten. But he couldn't.

They were just words; cold, dry, brittle words that had no feeling, no meaning. He wanted them to have meaning. He wanted to believe in them. But how could he believe in something that had no substance, no link to his present memories?

Learning how to fly, the cold brush of air as it flowed around him in the night air. He could feel that. He remembered falling, the ground looming up before his fear-filled eyes thinking he was going to die, but his dad catching him at the last moment, carrying him high into the air again. He could remember the terror.

Was it possible to remember things that never existed, that never happened? One time he wouldn't have thought so, but now, he wasn't totally sure.

He blinked. He saw Yggdrasil smirking at him and he realized he had stopped and was now at the foot of the stairs. It was strange how this one man could cause so much pain.

He saw his father's guilty gaze and he growled. He saw Colette's tear stained face gazing at him and his stomach dropped. He had caused them all pain.

"Lloyd, I am surprised you managed to return so quickly." Yggdrasil smooth voice rippled through the air, though its affect was anything but calming. Lloyd's expression didn't change, but his heart thundered in his ears, his blood coursing through his body seeming to spread his anger throughout him.

His voice was calm. He didn't know how he talked so respectful, yet mocking at the same time. "Why are you surprised, _Mithos_? After all you should know the quality of training I have undergone, though it is all thanks to my father." He smiled smugly.

Yggdrasil's smile faded and his face grew threatening. "You had better watch you place, _human_. You may be a seraph, but you are still inferior to me."

Lloyd grinned mockingly, "I find being a human quite pleasurable really."

Yggdrasil glared at him then chuckled, "I get it now. They tried to make you remember didn't they? They told you a fascinating story, a fairy–tale and like a gullible child, you believed it."

Lloyd didn't respond, only gave the Cruxis Leader a baleful look. He chuckled again, "I would have thought you smarter than that, Lloyd. Tell me, do you actually remember, or are they merely words?" he smirked at Lloyd's silent glare, "And what of your life, the one you DO remember? Are you simply going to disregard it and follow this…fabrication of lies?"

The words stung, but so did a freshly open wound from a sword slash. Though it was painful, he wouldn't drop his blade and give in. He would fight, like he was going to fight now.

"You are right, Yggdrasil." He noticed the approving smile on the angel, but he kept speaking, "I don't remember what they have told me. They are just words…" Lloyd sense the strange shift in mana as the others warped into the room, but he didn't stop, "…but I want to remember those words. I want to feel, see and taste everything they told me. I want to experience, but I know I never will."

"Lloyd…" he heard his father's voice behind him, but still he didn't stop, "I lost something. I threw it away and now it will never come back." His voice grew deeper and his eyes had become inflamed. He stepped forwards threateningly, "But that won't stop me from dreaming. It won't stop me from wishing that things were different. But I know there is no going back…but I can still go forwards."

In the one second that it took for Yggdrasil's smile to fade, Lloyd had whipped out his swords and was rushing forward. Yggdrasil's eyes widened at the sudden assault and he barely dodged out of the way as Lloyd's blade fell a hair-width's away from his arm.

"Lloyd! You swore to me and Cruxis! Are you going to break you word?" Yggdrasil shouted out angrily.

Lloyd smirked and he twirled his swords deftly in his hands. "You know, I can't recall making that vow. It must have slipped my mind; it has been happening a lot lately I have heard."

Yggdrasil was on the verge of screaming, "You fool! So be it. I have no need of you anymore. ANY OF YOU!" A bright white glyph formed around him as he began chanting, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. "Oh holy beings, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls. JUDGEMENT!" The walls shook and crumbled as the attack vibrated through the room

Everyone looked up as the large beams of light shot down, scattering throughout the room. Lloyd nimbly darted in and out of the beams, hissing painfully as a beam struck his arm, practically scorching his clothes.

Colette tried to move, but trip just as a beam opened up above her. Kratos lunged and grasped her arm pulling her across the polished floor as his momentum carried him passed the attack.

"Genis!" Presea called out as she dodged a ray. The small Half-elf looked up just into time to see the bright hue of colors from the light come crashing down on him."Bastion." He looked up to see the huge bulk of Regal's back as the green shield formed around them, taking the blunt of the attack.

Zelos and Sheena darted in and around the beams side by side. It appeared as if they were dancing, their steps perfectly in time and sychronized.

Raine had started to chant, preparing a heal spell. She noticed the beams strikingly dangerously close around her but she didn't break her concentration. "Raine, damn it, MOVE!" suddenly she was swing through the air; she caught a flash of blue before a beam explode beside them, throwing them to the ground.

Slightly daze she blinked and saw Yuan half fallen on to her. He looked up and his face flushed fiercely and he tried to stand up. Raine slapped him across the face, sending him sprawling back. "That is for ruining my spell! I was nearly done!"

Yuan rubbed his cheek, shock evident on his face. Raine straighten herself and quickly hauled him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And that is for saving my life." She whispered before dashing back to the fight. Yuan blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and followed her.

Yggdrasil snarled angrily as he saw his attack had been practically ineffective. Immediately he warped to where Lloyd stood, "Absolution!" He struck the ground, large dome of mana shot up catching the swordsman and tossing him back.

"Ugh!" Lloyd was thrown back, landing hard on his back. He quickly rolled to the side just in time to dodge a burst of light and quickly flipped up on to his feet.

Yggdrasil growled; whirling around he saw Sheena and Zelos lunging towards him, "Holy Lance!" Zelos heard the attack and moved back to get Sheena out of the attack, but she shoved him away causing him to fall clear as lances of light struck her repeatedly.

Regal and Presea rushed forward attempting to distracted the angel leader long enough to allow Raine and Genis to cast their spells, but he had already seen them coming. Presea raised her axe, "Infliction!" but Yggdrasil caught the axe shaft and spun throwing her into Regal, knocking both unbalanced.

He heard Raine finishing the last of her incantation and immediately warped over to her.

"Help is on the wa-AH!" Yggdrasil cuffed her across the face, knocking her back.

"Sis!" He quickly turned and saw Genis frantically attempting to finish his spell, "Burn! Explosion!" Yggdrasil looked up to see a large ball of fire dropping down towards him. He quickly moved forward and kicked Genis just as the magma exploded behind him.

"Healing Wind!" Yggdrasil spun to see Zelos cast his spell around Sheena's injured form. He started towards them only to be intercepted by Yuan.

He ducked as the Swallow Blade swung dangerously close to his head and shot a beam at the Renegade Leader catching him in the chest. Colette's voice rang out, "Holy Song!" immediately the group felt the affect of the spell.

"Let's go." Yggdrasil turned at the sound of Lloyd's voice, "Sonic Thrust!" he felt the sword being driven into his side as Kratos' voice followed like an echo, "Sonic Thrust!"

"You ready?" Lloyd called out. Kratos nodded and they both lunged forward, their voices ringing out, "CROSS THRUST!"

Yggdrasil grunted painfully as the swords plunged into his body. He struck out with his arm, catching Kratos across the back of the head, stunning him momentarily. He ignored the blood flowing freely from his opened wounds and turned to Lloyd who was charging at him once again, shouting, "You bastard."

Yggdrasil smirked and sidestepped a wide swing from Lloyd. "Don't let you anger control your mind, Lloyd." he taunted.

Lloyd continued swinging, his eyes blood red. Yggdrasil nimbly dodged all the moves then reached out and caught Lloyd's wrists. "It is a pity that I have to kill you. I must say your sword skills are much better improved than the first time I met you."

Lloyd struggled to pull away from the Cruxis Leader, but he only tightened his grip, dragging Lloyd around so he was between the others and himself. "But you are not nearly as strong as I am." He dug his nails into Lloyd's wrist causing him to drop his swords.

Lloyd looked up and smirked, "I wouldn't say that."

Then Sheena's voice rang out through the chamber. "ENVOY FROM THE DARK ABYSS, I SUMMON THEE, COME SHADOW!" Yggdrasil paled as the room grew dark and released Lloyd.

Suddenly Shadow appeared, "CRUMBLE!" Yggdrasil screamed in pain as dark magic erupted around him and enveloped him. Lloyd stumbled back, cringing as the unearthly sound filled the room.

Shadow vanished as did the black swirling haze, leaving Yggdrasil collapsed on the floor. Everyone stared, watching the still form. "Is it over?" Colette asked.

Lloyd walked forward, till he was standing before the Cruxis Leader. "I think so." He bent to retrieve his swords.

Suddenly a hand shot up and grasped his throat squeezing as the angel's head lifted; his face bloody and bruised. "It is not over yet." He whispered hoarsely.

Lloyd clawed at the hand grasping his throat, but Yggdrasil only tightened his hold.

"Lloyd!" Kratos called out, but Yggdrasil rose, lifting Lloyd from the ground.

"You move! He dies!" Yggdrasil's eyes were wide and crazed as blood ran from a cut on his forehead. Then he brought Lloyd closer to him and whispered into his ear. "If I die, so…will…you." Lloyd could do nothing but gasp for air as the constricting hand closed off his airway.

Yuan stepped forward, "Mithos stop." His voice was threatening."

Yggdrasil turned away from Lloyd and looked at the blue-haired seraph. Then he noticed Raine reaching a hand to pull him back. "I warned you not to move." He smirked.

He raised his free hand and aimed it at Raine. Yuan looked horrified, "DON'T!" he shouted, but the attack was already flying across the room. Yuan turned and shoved Raine, from the attack and collapsed as it struck him on the back. Raine stumbled back, arms flailing to grab something, but there was nothing and she felt herself falling. "Yuan!"

"Raine!" Yuan watched horrified as she fell over the edge of the platform. He struggled to get up, but found his body not responding. A flash of purple flew past him and he saw Kratos dive over the edge, his blue crystalline wings bursting from his back.

Everyone was horror-struck, only Yggdrasil smirked, "Well that turned out better than I thought it would." His grip only relaxed for a moment, before he remembered the swordsman.

Lloyd's eyes were fixed on the place where his dad had disappeared. He waited for him to reappear…where was he?

Yggdrasil coughed violently, blood flecks spraying from his mouth. "It seems you have bested me… but I will not die alone." He dropped Lloyd and raised his hands and closed his eyes. In one motion he brought his arms down.

For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly the entire platform began to shake. What was left of the ceiling and walls shook and pieces of debris and stone began falling about them.

Zelos swore, "He is bringing it down! We have to get out of here!" He ran over and grabbed Yuan's arm and hauled him up. "Come on let's go!"

Yuan tried to pull away, "I can't leave Raine!"

Zelos shouted at him, "If you don't leave now, you will die!" he kept dragging the struggling seraph with the help of Regal. Presea, Sheena and Colette grabbed Genis who was also shouting for his sister. It took all three to restrain the little Half-elf who was in a near frenzy.

Yggdrasil smirked as he watched them rushing from the room. In their hurry they had missed Lloyd, half unconscious from the lack of air. He grinned and closed his eyes again and fell to the ground as the blood spread across the floor beneath him.

Lloyd wasn't sure what was happening. His vision was jumping it seemed. No…spinning and…tilting. His eyes were hazy, though he could see the stones crashing around him. Why didn't they make any noise?

He lifted his head groggily and tried to push himself up, but his arm gave way and he collapsed again. Another stone fell inches from his head and exploded against the floor, small pieces peppering the swordsman.

He thought he heard his name, but it sounded faint. He opened his eyes wider. He was swinging through the air, being lifted by something…or someone. He saw purple. He heard his name again. He tried to answer, but he didn't know he did or not. His head bounced against the purple…clothes. Yes, they were clothes. They seemed familiar. His head rolled and he saw he was flying across the ground…no someone was carrying him and they were running.

Then he was falling, Lloyd felt himself strike the ground. The jolt caused him to gasp for air. He raised his head, his vision still spinning. The floor was vibrating as the tower shook violently. Lloyd's eyes focused and he saw Kratos lying a few feet from him and piece of stone with blood on it next to him. He pushed himself up. "Dad…" He staggered and fell again, landing on his hands and knees. He crawled over to his dad and shook him. "DAD!" he felt his strength returning.

Kratos raised his head, blood running down his face from beneath his hair. "Lloyd?" a loud cracking noise ripped through the air. Lloyd helped Kratos to his feet, leaning on one another, they started for the warp pad again, but then a groan shook the entire room and they looked up. The pillars on either side of the warp pad began slipping and fall towards them. "Lloyd! Get to the warp pad!" Kratos yelled at his son, but his words were lost amid the deafening thud of the pillars sliding from their stands and drop down towards the two shadows amid the clouds of mortar dust.

A last thundering crash reverberated as the pillar struck the floor.

**Ah…I think I am going to be in trouble for this.  
Please Review? **


	17. Chapter 17

**It is the last chapter!! I can't believe it. I almost feel sad that is done… (Sigh) Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of stuff happening and all…**

**Well I hope you will enjoy it!!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter seventeen:**

They watched horrified as the Tower shook violently. Large chunks of stone and debris seemed to drop from the heavens, burning as gravity consumed it and dragged it relentlessly from the sky and pulled it down.

A piercing screech filled the air as the massive building spilt up from the base, a jagged line coursing up the side of the once symbolical sign of hope and salvation. The heavy stone rubbed and slid against itself as it groaned from the tremendous strain and weight.

Then suddenly everything seemed to give way. It seemed as if the stars themselves were falling from the sky, growing larger and brighter as they sped towards the ground. The tower crumbled away from the top, gradually working its way down as it collapsed.

They hadn't realized it before. It hadn't been until Colette had asked for Lloyd. He wasn't there.

Their eyes weren't trained on the falling, burning stones. They were fixed on the black doorway from which they had come.

Even Yuan and Genis were silent as they watched the door. Then a shadow formed against the dust. Everyone nearly rushed forward as the person staggered from the doorway, but Yuan reached there first. "Raine!"

The Half-elf Professor stumbled just as Yuan caught her. The platform shuddered and he quickly unfurled his wings and flew from the swaying platform and flickering stairs.

"Raine, are you alright? I—"

SMACK!

For nearly an entire second the sound of a hand striking flesh silenced out the roar of the destruction happening around them. Maybe two seconds…

Everyone backed away slightly from the two, including Genis as Raine's glare flared to a dangerous level while Yuan stood unbelievably frozen, a noticeable handprint forming on his pale cheek.

"YOU ASS! YOU SHOVED ME OFF THE FRICKING PLATFORM!!" Yuan swallowed and opened his mouth to speak when Raine wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into a kiss, which Genis was sure, lasted much longer than needed. He grimaced and gagged while everyone else smiled after getting over their shock.

Raine finally pull away breathless. "Thanks for saving me again."

"W...wow…" was all Yuan said as he stared at her.

It was Colette who broke the silence, "Where are Kratos and Lloyd?"

Raine looked back, "He was right behind me. He put me down and told me to run for the exit." Everyone looked up at the trembling tower clouds of dust and debris plummeted surrounded it.

--

Lloyd coughed as he breathed in the heavy air filled with dust. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe. The constant shaking made it difficult to focus on anything within the haze, but he finally managed to see the form of Kratos bent over. "D…cough…Dad." Lloyd called out, crawling toward him.

He saw Kratos lift his head, pushing himself up. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd made it to his side, "Come on, we need to get out of here." Lloyd slid an arm around his father, hoisting him up. The tremors increased and they practically fell. That is when noticed the warp pad. "Oh, hell no!"

The large pillars that had toppled before now lay across the pad, blocking it. "Can we lift them?"

Kratos shook his head, "You are going to have to warp out of here."

Lloyd glanced over to his father, "What do you mean me? What about you?" then Lloyd saw his face ashen and pale. Dirt mixed with sweat streaked down his cheeks. His breathing was labored and ragged. "No way in hell! I won't do it!"

Kratos grabbed his son's shoulder forcefully, his eyes glaring, "I don't have enough mana left to warp out. You need to get out of here before this room collapses completely."

"You can't expect me to leave you here! I won't do it!" Lloyd shouted. He staggered as another tremor shook the building. "I can warp us both out!"

"Lloyd, you won't have enough mana for bother of us. Now get—" Kratos started, "Look out!"

Lloyd looked up as unearthly groan sounded around them and saw the last of the wall falling forward. He lunged forward grabbing Kratos' arm. "I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!" Lloyd focused his mana, oblivious to the rapidly growing shadow descending on them.

Something was different this time. His mana spread out around them as usual, yet, this time as it did Lloyd felt himself growing weaker, more tired. He struggled to maintain his hold on Kratos arm as his strength slowly began to ebb away.

"Lloyd, no!" He felt Kratos try to pull away from him, but he dug his fingers deeper into his arm. He felt a burst of wind as the wall loomed just inches above them. 'No! I am not going to let us die!' his mind screamed and then he blacked out.

--

Kratos' eyes opened slowly. It felt like sandpaper was scraping against them and he grimaced. The first thing he saw was grass. Small thin blades of grass brushing against he face and though he couldn't feel it, he could imagine the irritating itch. He brushed a hand across his face, moving the grass then stopped. Lloyd!

Kratos immediately pushed himself up and looked around. He was laying in the field near the Tower, though quite a ways from it. He searched for Lloyd, but he couldn't see him. He looked and saw the Tower was nothing more than a pile of rubble. It was gone.

"Lloyd!" Kratos winced as he moved and tenderly touched the back of his head. He drew back his hand and saw blood coating his hand. He ignored it and started forward again, his eyes constantly searching for his son. "Lloyd!"

"Kratos!" the seraph turned to see Yuan rushing towards him. "Kratos you are alive!"

"Where is Lloyd?" Kratos asked, but Yuan didn't seem to hear him.

"My God, you're a mess!" Yuan said as he stopped in front of his friend eyeing his tattered clothes and dirt streak face.

"Yuan!" Kratos nearly shouted, startling the half-elf. "Where is Lloyd?"

Yuan's face dropped, "Raine and the others have him. I heard you calling so I came to find you." He frowned, "He isn't doing to good."

Kratos didn't wait, shoving past Yuan he hurried in the direction where the half-elf had come from. He entered a small bluff bordering the edge of the field, his angelical hearing catching small phrases and words, though he couldn't understand what they were saying.

He pushed his way through the branches, aware that Yuan was following him and soon found himself within a small clearing. A small fire was lit in the center and the others were off to one side while Raine, Zelos and Colette were crouched around someone.

At the sound of the trees rustling everyone looked up and stared at Kratos, but he didn't see any of them. When Colette had turned around Kratos saw who the person was. Lloyd laid next to the fire, a thin blanket laying over him.

Kratos didn't move for a moment, his eyes frozen on the stillness of his son's body then a shiver coursed through the boy's body.

Kratos was instantly at his side. Zelos and Colette moved wordlessly, though Raine stayed. Kratos nearly choked as he saw his son's face.

Lloyd's face was drenched in sweat; his chocolate brown hair was dark, and plastered to his head. A grey and white pallor replaced the tanned apricot skin, making it appear clammy and cold. His mouth was a thin line between drawn, pale lips; his eyes were constantly shifting back and forth beneath his eyelids. His chest barely rose, trembling as if the small movement was an agonizing effort. He looked like he was dying.

Kratos couldn't stop the tears that creased down his cheeks, further smearing the dust on them. He placed a hand on Lloyd's forehead, gently sliding it back through his hair, lifting the wet strands. A tear dripped from his chin, landing on his son's face, as his hand continued to caress his hair. "Lloyd…" his voice quivered.

"I have tried to heal him, but…" Raine spoke quietly. Kratos didn't take his eyes from his son, but nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. Raine slowly rose, leaving Kratos.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you just leave me their and get out?" Kratos voice was barely a whisper. His eyes strayed from his son's face to his chest, watching the blanket lift ever so gently before settling down again.

Kratos used his free hand gently took Lloyd's. He could imagine the cold, damp feel of his skin. It would match the color. Kratos closed his eyes. "Don't die Lloyd."

Kratos felt a slight pressure on his hand and his eyes snapped open, to find him staring into Lloyd's red-brown ones. "You sure are demanding." Lloyd grinned weakly. His face was still ashen and white, but his eyes were bright. "Hey, dad."

--

Time moves slowly. Like wind blowing across the desert sands, rolling dunes moving so gradually, so little. Each small grain lifting and settling with the wind, shaping the sandy waves making it appear as a golden ocean frozen in time.

Time.

It is a sad thing. To some it is a burden, an obstacle that doesn't move fast enough. An invisible wall holding you back and restraining your goals and aspirations. To others it flies, passing you by as it were the wind, lifting you and carrying you along as it speeds through life so swiftly, forcing you to miss all the cherishing details and opportunities.

Lloyd felt both. His life was moving so slowly, now. It seemed as if he could study the entire world and still only a single second would pass. He missed nothing of what happens around him. His eyes, calculating and wary, afraid he would miss a single detail.

A nameless fear drove him to this. The fear of his past, nothing but an empty shell, filled with chaos and confusion that he couldn't understand, nothing, but a whirlwind of thoughts and dreams of who he was and who he was supposed to be. They seemed to carry him along as the wind of time would. Pushing him relentlessly forward as the wind pushes a sail of a boat as it glides through the water, like the wind pushes the trees as they bend and groan in protest while their leaves rustle.

No, Lloyd had been caught in the wind too and he had missed everything. He sighed, little more than a soft whisper of air. His red-brown eyes searched the sky, watching the thin wisps of clouds float and glide across the dimming sky. Twilight cast its mysterious glow on the landscape as its shadows replaced vibrant colors. It made him feel sad. Though in its own way, the shadowy golden light was beautiful, it hid all the brightness and gaiety of the colors.

The world was changing, he could feel it in the mana as it flowed and shifted around him. The world was one again; he had used the Eternal Sword and asked Origin to reunite Tethealla and Sylverant. It had worked, but it hadn't stopped the problem, Lloyd could tell almost instantly that the world was dying. The seed had to be sprouted and allowed to grow. Lloyd once again used the Eternal Sword to guide the mana from Derris Kharlan into the seed. Almost instantly it sped to earth where it absorbed into Tabatha. Lloyd knew it was Martel's spirit that inhabited the robotic girl.

Lloyd sighed again and shifted his weight from the on foot to the other. Lloyd wasn't sure anymore what he was doing now. After he had sworn to protect the young seedling that sprouted through the ruin rubble of the Tower of Salvation, Kratos approached him.

He wanted to be sent to Derris Kharlan.

Lloyd frowned; he hadn't been expecting his father's request. Why should he have been? It confused him even more as to why his father wanted to be stranded for eternity on the lifeless comet. Lloyd angrily confronted him, telling he wouldn't do it, but something in his father's eyes made him stop. His father was guilty about something, Lloyd knew that, yet why he felt guilty, he didn't know.

He left Kratos, saying he needed to think about it. He didn't want him to go, he was his only family left, other than Yuan, but even he wasn't real family. Lloyd didn't understand why he would want to leave him behind like this. "Are you leaving because of me?" he asked, speaking up into the sky.

"Yes."

Lloyd turned around to see Kratos step out of the shadows. The strange glow of twilight danced mystically across his enigmatic face. Lloyd wasn't surprised by the reply, though a question played on the tip of his tongue. But Kratos answered it before he asked. "I do not wish to cause you further pain. I am the reason why you are so confused and why you cannot remember. My choices have caused you nothing but grief and I won't allow myself to do it again." His eyes stared sadly at his son.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow and shook his head grinning, "Dad, you are really crappy at making promises you know that."

Kratos raised his head questioningly, Lloyd smirked "You said you didn't want to cause me anymore grief. Do you think I will be overjoyed to send my father to a dead comet? Do you think I will never think back and wish I hadn't done it? Do you think I would want to live on a world where everyone is a stranger to my past, including myself and send the only person who I can trust away? You have some twisted way of defining grief."

Kratos looked sadly at his son, "I only want you to be happy."

"Then stay! That is what would make me happy. I want my father by my side. Hell, if I could I would go with you to Derris-Kharlan, but I can't, I have to watch over the seedling. Can't you understand that I don't want you to go?!" Lloyd was now shouting.

Kratos looked away and Lloyd sighed, "Look, you asked me to think about it and I did. If you really want to go I…I will send you. I will send you, if that is what you really want."

Lloyd turned away and looked out across the rapidly darkening land. Yes, time could be a cruel thing. Cruel and sad. Lloyd knew that, depending on his father's choice, time would be painfully slow for him. If his father left, he would be alone. The others were too distant from him, he wasn't sure if he could go back even though they were more than willing to have him. No he wouldn't be able to go back.

"I will stay."

Lloyd didn't turn around immediately. No, his eyes stayed fixed upon something only he could see. The sun finally sunk beneath the horizon, the shades of twilight dimming to the sinister and foreboding blacks. Lloyd turned, his eyes flashing as the last ray from the sun struck them. Lloyd wrapped his arms around his father, head buried against his chest, eyes closed. "Dad?" his voice muffled.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"You know there is no going back, right? You can't change your mind."

Kratos grinned and pushed his son back gently, "I don't want to go back."

Lloyd smiled, "Good, because neither do I."

**All done, (sniff) It is over. Review Please! **


End file.
